Its not to hard to understand
by Apollo Owens
Summary: They live the same life. Go to the same school. Have the same friends, but have never met each other. Find out what happens when two Highschool teenagers get together and just sort of click. NejiXNaruto
1. Neji

**I know all of you know that I am currently working on another story called 'The adventures of Panda man and Fox boy'. The only reason I am not posting up another chapter is because I forgot where I placed the spiral that had the next chapter in it. Anyways, heres another story I have been working on in secret!**

Hyuuga Neji didn't appreciate being called a liar, especially when it came to a project he spent more time on than necessary. Currently he is staring into the heated glare of an Uchiha Sasuke, his project partner. The Uchiha had claimed that he, Neji Hyuuga, had lied about weather or not he want to the actual place or not that was specified in the project. The reason why the project is not mentioned in full detail is because it is not really important.

"You didn't go there. It would have taken to long to get back."

"I didn't say I went there over night. I'm saying that I have been there in the past."

"The place would have changed since the last time you were there," Sasuke growled.

"I realize this. The information doesn't have to be on the dot, it just has to be close." I glared at him. We spent the next few minutes glaring at each other until he got up and left. I sighed and leaned back into my bed. Uchiha Sasuke could be so aggravating.

As far as I could tell only a few people at my school could actually stand Sasukes glares and even glare back. Some, that I can actually remember, are Shikimaru Nara of Nara Corp., His brother Itachi heir to Uchiha Inc., Sabuku No Gaara of Sabuku Inc., and Kiba Inuzuka of Inu Tech.

If you haven't realized this yet, my school is a private school. The students are all from rich families or from exceptionally wealthy families and what not. Its a very prestigious school. I dont know everyone there but I do know the more important ones. I stared at the ceiling for a while more before one of my uncles servants came to fetch me for dinner.

"Master said to fetch you once dinner was ready." She blushed as she opened my door. She was pretty, with curly brown hair and glowing black eyes, she was thin and had mildly good curves, but she wasn't my type. 

"Alright. Can you tell him I'll be there in a few minutes?" She nodded and left. I sighed as I watched to door close behind her. I was living in my uncles mansion. Reason being is because my father died when I was younger and since my father requested my uncle take me in, he did. I was his heir as long as I married on of his daughters. It was kind of strange considering Hinta-sama and Hanabi-sama were both my close cousins. And since Hinata-sama was the oldest, by default I have to marry her.

I didnt want to be in this situation because I wanted to be with who I wanted to be with, but I was never one to disobey orders. Especially when they came from my uncle.

I went down stairs and greeted my uncle with a bow. "H-hello Neji-san." I glanced at Hinata-sama before bowing to her as well.

"Good afternoon Hinata-sama. How are you?"

"I'm f-fine." She blushed slightly.

Hinata-sama was a year younger than me and a freshman in high school. Currently she has a crush on a blond upper class man. She knows about the agreement so she knows she cant be with him. Hinata-sama and I talk, we are as close as brother and sister, when there are no eyes on us and when we are at school. I am very protective of her when she is around other people.

We ate in silence at first but gradually my uncle started to ask me questions.

"How was school?"

"Its fin." Truth.

"Do you like your teachers?"

"Yes." Lie.

"Have you made any good friends this year?"

"A few." Truth.

"Hows your project going with the Uchiha?"

"He doesn't agree with me on anything I decide so its a bit difficult.." Truth.

"Hmm. Hes a freshman is he not? Why is he sharing a class with you?"

"Yes. We share this class because he took it in Junior high apparently." My uncle nodded before continuing his meal.

"Hinata, are you still gong to invite your friends over this weekend for your birthday?" She nodded. "Alright. Will you make a list of all the people you will be inviting so that there aren't any unwanted guests?" She shook her head as she looked down at her half empty plate. "Why?"

"B-because th-they are s-s-supposed to bring friends." She finally spoke up. He only stared at her for a moment before he nodded his consent. Things were once again silent.

I was the first to finish, seeing as how I didnt eat much. "Thank you for the meal." I stood to leave.

"You hardly touched anything." My uncle noticed.

"I am sorry Uncle. I am not all that hungry." I left quickly and went straight for my room.

My room was simple. Green walls, sand brown shaggy carpeting, double mattress -able to fit at least 2 people-, an oak desk in one corner by my closet -a laptop on top of it- inside my closet was a TV and DVD/MVD player-, a table in the middle of my room, and a bunch of book shelves by my bathroom door. I perfered it simple. I've always wanted to have a simple life. The only reason why I was going along with this business with my uncle was because my father wanted me to take over the family company.

My cell started to ring at that precise moment, and I knew who it was because of that particular ring tone, and I answered it.

"Hey Neji!" Came Tentens voice through the receiver.

"Tenten," I greeted.

"Can you go out?" I checked the time, 9:30 pm.

"It depends."

"I am at the bar and there is this really hot new dancer. You just have to come and meet her!" Tenten squealed, I sighed.

"Alright. I'll be there in 10." I abruptly cut off the connection and grabbed my jacket off of the back of my desk chair. I made way to the garage and only got stopped once when my uncle called out to me.

"Where are you going to so late?" My uncle asked from the hallway next to the stairs.

"I need to bail someone out of trouble." It was a lie of course. He sighed only once before turning away from me.

"Be back as soon as you can." He walked off, presumably to his room. I continued my journey to the garage and finally into my escalade, which was blue, and drove off the Hyuuga compound at a mildly reasonable speed.

The bar that Tenten was talking about was a place where we hanged out regularly. It was a strip bar, if you must know, but the people were cool with us being there as long as we didnt consume to much alcohol. The place was called 'Blue Ice'.

I arrived there and pulled into the back. I went in through the secret back entrance and began the process of dodging people left and right. Tenten was at one of the tables, talking to a pretty brunette. She waved me over when she spotted me by the 'entrance' just standing there like I had been there the entire time.

"Neji!" She called before slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Meet Lara, the one I was telling you about on the phone."

"Good afternoon Lara." I greeted her politely. She blushed and whispered a hello. "What do you want Tenten?"

"I just wanted you to meet her. I thought you would actually like this one."

"You know I dont like brunettes, or even _girls_ for that matter." I glared at her. She flinched away from me, dropping her arm from around my shoulders.

"Your too picky!" she grumbled. I smirked at her, which earned another blush from Lara.

"She is good looking but she isn't my type. Thats all I really have to say about that."Abruptly I turned and left the bar. I didnt feel like staying tonight. I had a real migraine and the loud music of the bar wouldnt help with it at all. When I arrived at home I went straight for my room, ignoring everyone and everything on my way. I collapsed on my bed with a grunt, something I only did when no one was looking, and started to doze off even though I was fully clothed.


	2. Naruto

**Welcome all to my second chapter of this story! For those of you who liked my last chapter, I sincerely hope you like this one as well. Onward I shall go!!**

"Naruto you jerk!!" Kiba yelled at me from down the hall. I turned around with a snicker. Kiba was always so much fun to tease. I saw him running as fast as he could towards me, anger twisted his face into a snarl. He launched himself at me, taking me to the ground as he got me in a headlock. I was on my stomach with him pulling my head back and me laughing the entire time.

"I wish I c-could have se-seen your f-face!" I gasped out from in between bits of laughter.

"Grrr! I'm going to get you for that!" He growled out. Your probably wondering what I did. I basically painted his licker pink and put a bunch of pictures with hot guys in them doing exotic poses.

"What? I thought you would like it!" I giggled.

"That doesn't matter!"

"But your gay! Your supposed to like it!"

"You two have such the energy of YOUTH!!" Yelled a familiar voice from above us.

"Lee!" I cried, grinning up at him from my place on the floor. Kiba got off of me and I sat up.

"You have such youthful spirits this early in the morning, Naruto-sempai! Kiba-kun!"

"Thank you Lee. How are you and your boyfriend doing?"

"We are doing great! Thank you for asking!"

"Your welcome." I grinned.

"Naruto-sempai! Would you like to eat lunch with my and my group today?" Lee asked me with a hopeful expression. I shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer but I have to leave early today. I have work to attend to."

"Your so lucky!" Kiba whined.

"Trust my, no I'm not." They both stared at me with strange looks on their faces as I hopped up. "I'll see you guys later! Bye!" I ran off at top speed, not even waiting for a response. I frowned as I went outside towards the track. That stretch of blacktop and rubber always calmed me down when I ran across its flat service. I raced around the track, seeing my own world as I went. In my world I was a track star, everyone cheering for me and only me. If you haven't guessed this, I am the star track runner for the third year team. Lee was for the second year team, Kiba the first years, and our 4th year leader was Itachi Uchiha. I have always wanted to make friends with him, but he always hangs out with a scary bunch.

And plus, it was always impossible to talk to him because he is really intimidating.

A hand jerked me out of my world and onto the blacktop of the track. "Ow! You jerk! What did you do that for?!" I yelled up at the raven haired teen above me.

"Hn."

"Hey wait a minute. I know you. Your that freshman all the girls are talking about, Uchiha Sasuke."

"What about it?" He glared. I stood up and brushed the none existent dirt off my pants.

"Nothing really. Why did you knock me down just now?" I asked him while I tilted my head to the side. Sasuke was wearing the standardized school uniform. Black slacks, white button up shirt, black tie, black over jacket, and black dress shoes. Only the freshman were required to wear the entire outfit though. Sophomores could go without the ties, juniors could go without the jackets and ties, and the seniors didnt have to wear the uniform at all. That was how you could tell status at our school. But all in all the Uchiha looked pretty darned good in it.

"Because your in the way S_empai_," he sneered.

"Of what?"

"I'm trying out for the track team so get out of the way."

"Hey! You should show your respect for your Sempais!" I yelled at him. He just glared at me and I glared right back.

"Sasuke, you really shouldn't be so disrespectful to your Sempai." Came the silky smooth voice of Itachi Uchiha.

"Aniki, I am trying to practice for try outs this semester and he is just in the way," Sasuke growled.

"He is your Sempai, and he was here first. Leave," Itachi ordered. I looked at Itachi as he said this.

"Thanks." I said before he walked away, followed by a fuming Sasuke. He nodded his acknowledgment.

"Naruto-sempai," a calm voice flitted to me from a few feet behind me. I turned once again to stare into sea foam green eyes.

"Hey Gaara!" I waved to him even though he was only a few feet away.

"Good morning." Gaara is a red haired speed demon. He has no eyebrows and he likes to play volleyball over track, even though he is fast as hell!! And he is a sophomore. Gaara is a quiet soul, he doesn't like people at all though, but since I met him I have been able to get him to open up to me little by little. Hes one of my best friends, and surprisingly his boyfriend is Lee. "Did you get your project done?"

"Yeah, I turned it in early like always." I grinned at him cheerfully. The corner of his lip twitched in response.

"Everyone thinks your an idiot cause you never have your projects or papers whenever its time to turn them in. They all think you have some influence with the school because you always pass..." He muttered to himself.

"Its not my fault I was born smart and people think I am an idiot!" I glared. He just smirked at me in response. "So anyways, are you still going to go with me to that party this weekend at Hinatas?" Gaara shook his head. "Aww! Why not?!"

"Because our boss said that I need to go to work that day." He pouted. Well, as much as an unemotional guy could pout anyway.

"Have fun with that dude!" I laughed at his expression, he glared at me and punched me in the arm. I rubbed the spot but still continued to laugh. Sometimes Gaara could be very childish. The bell rang at that moment and we both hurried off to our classes.

In case you were wondering my job is very crude. Its not acceptable to most people, but I enjoy it much the same. I am an exotic dancer at the bar 'Blue Ice'. I danced whenever the boss called me in, and of course I never looked like me. When I went there I had red hair like Gaara's except longer, it went to my shoulders, and brown eyes. The scars on my face were covered in foundation and the shirt I wore had fake boobs stitched in to make it look like I have a pair. The reason I went to such lengths to hide who I really was there because there are a lot of people at my school who go to that bar. I dont want them to recognize me. And on another note... Gaara is my partner of sorts. Lee doesn't know Gaara does this, so he hides who he is too. Usually we would dance together on the same table, but this week and next week the boss wanted us to dance apart.

After 4th period was over I raced out of class. I tripped over someone but only had time for a quick apology and I was running at top speed again. I made it out to the parking lot and got into my burnt orange Mercedes in a matter of minutes. I am sure this has been mentioned before but my school is a private school for wealthy kids.

Yes, I am wealthy but I am living by myself at the moment. I requested to my father that I live by myself and work for myself all through high school and collage. I agreed that I would go to this particular school if he would allow me my freedom until after collage, only then would I take over the family business.

This school has 4 parts to it and 4 sister schools. The 4 parts are elementary, middle, high, and collage. All 5 of the schools are like this. The five schools are called, Konoho (my school), Suna, Mist, Sound, and Rock. Strange names for schools but thats how it is. Gaara transfered over from Suna while his siblings stayed there for collage.


	3. Neji 2

**This is only the third chapter so far, but I have a long way to go before we come to the conclusion of this story!**

"Sorry but I gotta go!" A husky voice apologized as I was knocked over from the impact of someone slamming into my back. The person, with the husky voice I assume, quickly got off and ran away. When I looked up to see who it was all I saw was a blurr running through the crowd. That person was probably on the track team because he was really fast.

"Neji-kun are you alright?" Tenten asked as she helped me to my feet.

"I'm alright. Who was that?"

"Oh that guy?!" She squealed. "Only one of the hottest 3rd year and star track runner of his year! That was Uzumaki Naruto! Why are you asking? You interested?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"No." Her face fell in disappointment.

"You never like anyone."

"Because I cant like anyone, you know that." I looked away from her.

"Yeah I know. I just want you to forget about that, so you can be happy even if its for a little bit," She murmured. "I'm sorry Neji-kun." I patted her on the head.

"Its alright. Lets just get outside so we can eat our lunch."

"Yeah!" She grabbed my arm and ran out to our pick nick table, where an energetic Lee was waiting for us.

"My eternal rival you have made it!" Lee yelled at us as we approached him. "Tenten you are as lovely as always!" He grinned.

"And your as lively as always Lee!" She smiled. She was used to his over energetics's, along with every friend he had. "Did you invite them?"

"Yes but only Kiba said he could make it. Naruto-sempai has to go to work." As Lee said this Kiba ran up with Hinata and Shino right behind him. "Welcome Kiba, Hinata, Shino!" Lee greeted.

"Hey!" Kiba greeted back, earning him a bark from Akamaru, who was inside his jacket. Shino nodded in turn.

"Hi Neji-nii-kun." Hinata smiled nervously at me. I smiled back.

"Good afternoon Hinata-sama."

We all sat down and started eating our food. Lee and Kiba were arguing about something to do with track while Shino, Hinata, Tenten, and I held a conversation about this years soccer teams for 1st years& 2nd years. The teams were combined this year because there werent a lot of players on either the boys or girls teams.

Then the conversation turned to Hinatas up coming birthday party this weekend. Her parents wouldnt be home so they wouldnt bother anyone there or get in the way. But the one rule was that no one was aloud on the second or third floors. The party was this saterday, 3 days away. We already had everything planned out, and we had a list of people we assumed were going.

Ino- who would bring Deidara (her cousin)- who would bring his boyfriend Sasori

Shikimaru

Choji

Sakura- who would bring Sasuke- who would bring Sai

Kiba- who would bring Akamaru

Shino

Tenten

Lee

Naruto- who would bring Gaara

Haku- who would bring Zabuza (his boyfriend)

Itachi- who would bring Kisame (his boyfriend)- who would bring the rest of their gang

Uru- who would bring Kisa

Yuki

Saku

Zasalamel

Xenith

And that was everyone who we were expecting, even those people they were most likely to bring. We knew not every would come with who we thought, or if they were going to come at all, but that was alright. We had plenty of food, activites, and drinks.

After school I went out with Hinata, Tenten, and Lee. We went to an archade and had fun, then after that we went for pizza. Lee went wild. Tenten continued to fill me in on who Naruto Uzumaki was, even though she knew I obviously wasnt interested. Hearing so much about him though, it made me even curious as to what he really looked like and who he really was. So after school the next day, we had practice, I watched the track field from the hill by the soccer field.

"What are you looking at Neji-kun?" Tenten followed my gaze. Her eyes widdened. "Oooo! The track teams! Found anyone of intrest?"

"What is your obsession with my love life?" I snapped at her. Her eyes widdened even further. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Its alright. Its just that I always see you standing alone, that theres no one standing with you. Everyone has someone to really truly trust but you and it upsets me." She gazed at me with sad eyes.

"It cant be helped." I whispered before turning my back on the track and Tenten. I called everyone to start doing drills. Naturally I am a very curious person, so of course I wanted to know more about this hottshot. I wanted to know where he came from, who his parents are, what he did in his spare time, everything. Sometimes it was almost impossible to real in my curiosity.

By the end of the next day, we had practice again, I was about to jump out of my seat the last period of the day so I could be the first in the dressing room. I dressed quickly and practically ran to the soccer field hill. Doing this allowed me to see who was going to show up at the track field. When I got there though, someone was already running around the track, warming up and doing drills. I couldnt see who it was clearly but I did see a mess of golden blond hair and tanned skin. I wanted to get closer and ask who the person was but at that moment I saw a green and black blurr running for the blond. It was Lee. He tackled the person to the ground and I heard their laughter from where I stood atop the hill waiting for everyone to get there so practice could start.

It occurred to me then that the person Lee was with was familiar in a way. That person was the one that had knocked me over in the hall a couple of days back. So he really was on the track team, and he really was blond, this Uzumaki Naruto.


	4. Naruto 2

**Hi again! This is another Chapter that I had pre written and typed out in a different way. Hope you enjoy!**

The green ball of energy that was Rock Lee came running at me full speed from across the field. Even though I was prepared for the impact I was knocked to the ground, the crazy little dude. For some odd reason I had noticed that there were one or two people standing at the top of the hill, by the soccer field, staring down at us.

"Naruto-senpai!" Lee squealed in glee.

"Hey what's up?! Isn't your team meeting on the other side of the field today?"

"Yes, but since I had time I wanted to greet you!" He shot up and did his signature nice guy pose. I laughed and stood up myself.

"That's nice of you! While your hear I would like you to pass on a message to Hinata. Gaara wont be able to come to the party due to some work he has to do." Lee's face fell slightly, probably thinking that I wasn't going to show up if his boyfriend wasn't. "But don't worry! I'm still going!" I yelled, trying to make him feel better. I gave him the thumbs up and he returned the favor, grinning at me.

Gaaras and Lees relationship was kind of strange. Gaara was inept at social relationships, and being in an intimate relationship with another BOY was way over his head. Often enough he came to ask me some questions.

"While we are slightly on the subject of Hyuugas, one of them has been asking about you!" Lee piped up.

"There's another one?"

"Yes, he's Hinatas older cousin. He's been quite curious about you since you knocked into him the other day." He grinned.

"Hmm, will he be at the party?"

"Yes!" I thought about it, my curiosity rising.

"Introduce me to him at the party." I smiled at him while he nodded vigorously.

"Hai Senpai!" He then promptly turned around and ran in the direction he came. I smiled at his back and then turned to the spot I thought I had seen the people, slightly hoping that they were still there. That hope was short lived as no one was standing atop the hill. I must be going crazy.

I continued with my jog around the track until all of my team was there. We did our stretches, our drills, and I had them jog 5 laps around the track, then run 3. I told them if they got tired to get a drink of water but not to stop and just walk for a few minutes, but immediately to start up again. They were making good progress with their stamina, hardly any of them stopped to take a short water break. We had no problems.

When practice was over I went straight home. I lived in an apartment with no one, as I have mentioned before. My apartment is a little messy with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a walk in kitchen and living room. The walls throughout the house were brown and the carpets red.

I sat on my couch in front of the door with a sigh, propping my feet on the coffee table. I was just about to doze off when my door bell rang furiously.

"Come in!" I yelled over the noise. I watched half heartedly as the door swung open and slammed against the wall violently and an angry red head stepped though the doorway.

"You!" He growled.

"What did I do?"

"You were supposed to wait for me today!" He growled even deeper. Now he was standing in front of me, not even bothering to shut the door.

"When?" I glanced up at him, confused.

"After school, you said you would take me out to eat since I wasn't spending the day with Lee." I stared into his eyes, a confused frown on my face.

"I'm sorry." I said to him and he blinked before giving me a rare smile.

"It's okay. Actually I was kind of expecting it." I grinned up at him.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Sukiyaki."

"Again?"

"Its good."

"But that's all you eat when we go out!"

"You only eat Ramen!"

"Oh… yeah. Shut up! T-that's not the point!" I was standing up now while he was heading towards the door. Soon enough we were driving off in my car, heading for our favorite restaurant. It was mainly a Ramen restaurant, but they made Sukiyaki for Gaara cause we are their best customers. Sukiyaki only cost as much as 1 ½ Ramen bowl anyways.

The restaurant was quiet, the only sounds we heard were that of the kitchen staff cooking and moving around in the back. I turned to Gaara and grinned. He gave me a scathing look and shook his head. But I nodded and waggled my eyebrows at him. He shrugged.

Translation.

"_No ones really here, should I?"_

"_No or I'll beat you into next wensday."_

"_C'mon, you know I cant resist teasing him!"_

"_Whatever, I give up!"_

I took a deep breath and hollered "STAMPED!!" I counted to three and out came a red faced Ayame, of course after there was a loud crash and a string of perfuse cursing.

"Naruto you jerk!" She yelled.

"Seems like people like calling me that lately…" I chuckled.

"Papa almost burned himself this time!"

"Its not my fault that his farm is not all that far away! And that his horses and cows like to fight!" I yelled back. She blushed.

"That doesn't matter! Your still a jerk! I should throw you out for what you did!" Immediately I opened my arms out to her. She knew I wanted to make up with a hug.

"I know you wont though." I whispered and smiled at her kindly. She narrowed her pretty brown eyes as her face flushed. She came forward hesitantly and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in return.

"Shut up." She looked up at me with thoughtfulness in her eyes. "Sukiyaki and Ramen right?" She asked. All I did was nod and she pulled herself away with a sigh. "Wait five minutes and it'll be right out."

Gaara and I took our regular seats at a table in the far corner.

"You should really stop manipulating her like that." He said with a pointed stare at me.

"I know but its just so much fun!" Gaara rolled his eyes at me.


	5. Neji 3

I gazed at Lee from across the table. He was staying the night along with Kiba, Tenten, and Shino. All of them were staying so they could help out with the party that would be taking place the very next day. Even though Shino, who wasn't very expressive, didn't show it well I could tell he was very excited about the party. A funny quirk that Hinata told me about was that when he's nervous or excited that he would tap is foot lightly on the ground, which he was doing at the moment. I guess since I was sitting next to him that I could hear it.

Uncle was at the head of the table with his eyes closed, eating quietly. Hanabi was to his right with Hinata right across from her. I was sitting next to Hanabi, with Lee across from me, Shino next to me and Tenten next to him, Kiba being across from her next to Lee.

It was a very tense silence and this made Lee extremely nervous. He had only stayed the night one other time, and that time he didn't have to eat dinner with us cause he arrived late. Lee began to fidget as the silence went on. He returned my gaze after awhile and he flicked his eyes to my Uncle and made a strange gesture with his hand. I shook my head slightly so no one would notice.

Translation:

"_Neji, is your Uncle annoyed?"_

"_No."_

Your probably wondering how our communications can be interpreted this way. People who we know very well know what we are doing and know how it interpret it correctly. it's a secret silent way of talking that was made up for the military a long time ago. I saw it in a documentary on the computer and learned how to use it correctly. Afterwards I showed Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino how to do it. Knowing them they most likely showed a few more people how to do it. Naruto most likely knows, along with his friend Gaara. I cant tell you how every little thing goes, if I did that there would be no room for the story. In short, this is a way for me and my friends to communicate with one another when we don't want other people to understand what we are saying.

I twitched my finger in the direction of Tenten while tapping Shinos foot. Shino in turn tapped her with his foot and nudged his hand in my direction, officially getting her attention. She leaned forward slightly so she could see me and I twitched my fingers twice. She shrugged and shook her hand slightly.

Translation:

"_Get Tenten please."_

"_Tenten, Neji wants you."_

"_What Neji?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Nervous, that's about it."_

I nodded at her and everything proceeded even quieter from there. After dinner we all headed to Hinatas room. It was bigger than mine with a queen sized bed, and laced lavender curtains. Her carpet was white with a table in the middle. Her dresser was white along with all of the other furniture, and the walls were a sky blue color.

We all gathered around the table while Hnata went into her closet and pulled out a box. In the box was the list of people being expected, the list of things they would need and how much of it.

"Do we have everything ready, are we missing anything at all?" Hinata asked, confident in herself in our presense.

"I don't think so. Tenten, Shino, and Lee all went to buy everything yesterday and earlier today. Its all in your closet ,I think, Hinata, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She tapped her chin with her index finger and then looked to me. "Did you get **ALL**the music done?" I handed her a stack of 15 CD's. "Alright. Kiba did you get the decorations?"

"All downstairs," He said.

"There not put up so we will have to do that after breakfast in the morning. When are they all going to arrive?" She asked nervously.

"Around 3 most likely." I told her. She smiled at all of us.

"Then I guess we are done planning. Neji-niikun? Do you mind having Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Lee-kun sleep in your room tonight?" I shook my head. " I'll have Tenten-chan and Hanabi-chan stay in my room tonight as well." I nodded at her before heading out of her room, the other three teens in tow.

"Alright, Yosh!" Lee yelled when he burst into my room. He ran a slow, for him at least, circle around the table in the middle of my room before stopping in front of me. "So what are we going to do until we go to bed?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Go into my closet and bring out the TV and VCR/DVD player and place them on the table. Watch some movies I have stashed under my bed." I instructed them. Lee and Kiba eagerly went about my room, gathering up the requested items. Shino tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes Shino?"

"What are you going to do until you go to bed?" He asked me in a quiet voice.

"Check my mail and say hi to some of my friends online." Shino nodded before taking a seat on the floor in front of the TV that had just been brought out. I went to my laptop and sat down in front of it while I waited for it to boot up. When it was fully booted up I signed into all of my programs. While I was checking my mail to get it out of the way a conference window popped up in the middle of my screen. I looked at who it was before I accepted with a smile.

My friend 'RacingFox212' had added me in when he saw that I was on. When I got into the conference I saw that my other two friends 'SpeedDemon' and 'ShadowManipulater' were on as well.

RacingFox212: _Hey SeerOfAllThings! How are you?_

SeerOfAllThings: **Fine. Just finished preparing for a party that's all.**

ShadowManipulater: Funny. I got invited to a party just recently.

SpeedDemon:_** So have I.**_

RacingFox212: _Same here! Freaky! What party are you guys going to and who's it for??_

SpeedDemon: _**I'm not going RacingFox212. I have work, we already went through this.**_

RacingFox212: _Sorry SpeedDemon…_

RacingFox212:_ Anyways, you guys, answer!_

ShadowManipulater: So, troublesome.

ShadowManipulater: A girl named Hinata. Its her birthday party.

**/RacingFox212 is shocked/**

RacingFox212:_ No way!_

ShadowManipulater: What?

RacingFox212: _I'm going o that party too!_

**/ShadowManipulater is shocked/**

SeerOfAllThings: **Your going to Hinata-samas party? That's kind of creepy…**

RacingFox212: _I know… Oh! I got a cool idea!_

SeerOfAllThings:** What is it?**

SpeedDemon: _**And it better not be stupid either.**_

RacingFox212: _Quiet you! And listen!_

ShadowManipulater: So troublesome…

RacingFox212:_Alright. We should try and find each other tomarro! Like, we could wear something specific or draw something that would depict who we are!_

ShadowManipulater: He's actually come up with a pretty good idea. I'm amazed.

SeerOfAllThings:** Sure sure. R.F.212 I believe you.**

**/RacingFox212 is mad/**

**/ShadowManipulater pats RacingFox212 on the head/**

ShadowManipulater: There there R.F.212 don't get your fur ruffled to bad. Tell us what we should put on ourselves to depict who we are.

Racingfox212:_ We should draw the symbols of our names on our hands. Like for S.M. He would put a stick figure (or whatever) manipulating his shadow into something else. And S.O.A.T. could draw an eye. And even though S.D. isn't going to be there he could put a demon of some kind being fast. And I could draw a fox racing other foxes. _

ShadowManipulater: Makes some kind of sence…

SpeedDemon:_** Why don't you just write your names on your hands or on the inside of your arms? Something like 'I am a Shadow Manipulater' or 'I am a Seer Of All Things' or 'I am a Racing Fox of 212'?**_

SeerOfAllThings:** I like that idea better! Lets follow S.D.'s advice.**

RacingFox212: _Hey!_

ShadowManipulater: Don't worry. We will still be following what you said, just in a more edited version.

RacingFox212:_Alright! But since we got all of this out of the way I have to go to work. See you guys tommaro!_

SeerOfAllThings: **Good bye.**

ShadowManipulater: Sayoonara!

SpeedDemon: _**Later people.**_

**/RacingFox212 has signed out/**

**/SpeedDemon has signed out/**

ShadowManipulater: I think tomarro will be quite interesting.

SeerOfAllThings: **I agree completely.**

ShadowManipulater: Well unlike some people I enjoy sleep so I will TTYL.

ShadowManipulater: Have a nice night.

SeerOfAllThings: **Have a good sleep.**

**/ShadowManipulater has signed out/**

**/SeerOfAllThings has signed out/**

I got off my laptop and went over toware everyone else was watching the movie and sat down next to Shino.

"That took a little while didn't it?" Kiba asked with a smirk. I shrugged.

"Its none of your business."


	6. Naruto 3

I pushed away from my computer and headed out the door towards my car. The conversation I had just had with my online friends was pretty interesting and made me excited for the next day to begin.

I reached the bar/club/whateveritwas and went directly to the back to get ready. For those of you who don't like stripers and table dancers can kiss my ass, cause some of them are actually decent people!

When I got into my outfit and onto the stage I began to dance to the beat, like my boss had taught me. One of the best things about being on the stage is that no one can touch you unless you want them to, and you don't have to look at them either! Sometimes we get those uber drunk guys who get onto the stage or tables with us and start touching us, but a quick hit to the groin and a nod to the guards and they are always down for the count.

One thing most people liked about 'me' is that my dances were always different, never in order, and completely unpredictable.

I danced until my shift was over and went to go change but a hand grabbed my arm. I turned quickly to see that the person who grabbed my arm was my Sempai from school, Itachi Uchiha. I smiled at him.

"Hello," I greeted in a softer, more feminine voice than my normal one.

"Naruto," He greeted back with a nod. When he said my name I froze in place, staring at him wide eyed.

"H-how?" I finally got out after a tense few minutes.

"It wasn't that hard after I made a few phone calls." He started at me fore a minute. "This isn't exactly an ideal job for someone of your standing, Naruto."

"I enjoy it," I said simply and yanked my arm out from his grasp. "I plan on doing whatever the hell I want before I have to take over my fathers company." I growled, wondering why I was sharing this with the Uchiha. "Don't tell anyone. If you-"

"I wont. I have no reason to. To tell you the truth, my curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to ask you why you did this."

"Why?" It took him a moment to answer before saying,

"Because I'm a curious person. Here's my number just in case you want to hang out sometime." He handed me a card and left through the crowd of people. Out of shock I stared at the place he was standing before shaking it off and walking into the back room to go change into my regular clothes. I was startled and slightly shaken. Did other people see through my disguise too? Were there others who knew who I really was? I shook my head furiously to get the thoughts out of my head. Shoulder length red hair turned to unruly blond, while dull brown eyes turned to piercing blue. I washed my face quickly and changed back into my clothes. I rushed out before anyone else could spot me that knew me. Only when I was in my house did I slow down, or even calm down.

I heated up some instant Ramen and gobbled it down. Then making another one, eating it much slower than the first. I wasn't as frantic now so I was less likely to choke on my food.

As I ate I went to my computer and booted it up, quickly seeing if anyone was online. Seeing as how no one was I went to my bed and laid down, while finishing off the Ramen. As I lay there I thought of how me and my friends had stumbled onto the subject that we were all going to the same party. When I had given them my idea they saw no problem with it so I assumed we were all going to do it. I snoozed off while thinking about who they were.

When I woke up Saturday morning I was frantic and trying to get prepared for Hinatas party. I knew how she felt about me but pretended not to so that things wouldn't get too complicated with how I acted around people. In other words so I seemed stupider then I actually was.

On my left arm, starting from the inside of my elbow to my wrist, I wrote 'I am a Racing Fox at 212 M/H' with a black sharpie marker.


	7. Neji 4

I sat up for 30 minutes, trying to wake up. Everyone in the room was still asleep. I could understand why, even though it was 12 pm already. Last night we, or rather they, had stayed up late… watching movies.

I took a quick shower and then proceeded to wake all the sleeping beauties in my room. Just kidding, two of them were drooling on my floor and the last one had his eyes open even though he was still sleeping.

"Lee! Aten-hut!" I whispered in his ear. Predictably Lee jumped up with a salute.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He yelled rather loudly, surprisingly enough not waking up the other two. When Lee saw it was only me he scowled. "Neji-kuun! Why did you wake me up so early?" He whined.

"Such an unyouthful expression Lee. That's very unlike you. And besides its noon." He was then in a state of shock as I woke the other two. "Kiba, Akamaru's tail is on fire," I whispered. He jumped up and started running in a circle as if his OWN tail was on fire. But by the time he realized that it wasn't true I was already bent over Shino. "Shino. Your father called. He said to tell you that the bug collection that you keep in your closet is dead.

Shino's reaction was funny for him cause he didn't have his glasses on (he's the one with his eyes open). It was strangely amusing to watch as the glossy brown eyes washed over with anger as he sat up, about to hit me.

"Don't even joke like that Neji," he growled. So at the moment I had 3 angry teens on my hands. I quickly headed out of the room to see if Hinata was awake already. To my surprise she was down stairs with Tenten and Hinabi-sama, putting up decorations and preparing all by themselves.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was going to but when I was you guys sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the heart." She giggled. Lee, Shino, and Kiba decided that that was the perfect time to come down. We all ate 'breakfast' quickly and helped to put up the rest of the stuff. Everything was set up by 2:45 leaving us with a 15 minute grace period. The decorations were set up so late because we had taken a break and had a water fight out by the pool, which we had to clean up. While all this was going on I was trying to figure out weather I should go through with the plan or not. I finally decided to go through with it and put it on the inner side of my left arm in light purple sharpie. I kept my sleeves rolled down until the party started so no one would notice.

I waited at the door and greeted _**EVERYONE**_ that came through the door. Hinata was beside me, greeting as well. I stared at everyone's exposed arms.

"Neji," Shikimaru greeted and extended his arm. I spotted something on the tanned arm and read:

'_I am a Shadow Manipulater'_

I froze. "What's wrong?" He asked. I pointed to my own extended arm and his eyes widened. "Where do you want me to go and wait till the other one comes?" He asked immediately.

"Over by the pool, either side is fine." I whispered. Our DJ arrived soon after and music started blasting from the speakers in the living room. For a long while no one showed up with an 'I am a Racing Fox' or 'I am a Speed Demon' even though I knew that last one wasn't going to show up. I began to think that the other one wasn't going to come either until I saw a tanned muscular arm extend towards mine with an '_I am a Racing Fox at 212 M/H'_ written in black marker on the correct spot.


	8. Naruto 4

I arrived at Hinata's mansion around 4:50 pm. Large crowds of people were still arriving and along with it was a long line of people forming outside. I finally understood when I got to he front of said line. The Sophomore Neji Hyuuga and the Freshman Hinata Hyuuga were both standing just in the door way shaking/greeting _**EVERYONE**_ that walked through the door. I had to laugh, I just had to.

I first extended my hand to Hinata and ordered her to go have fun, much to the cheering of the people behind me, and turned my attention to her strangely alluring older cousin Neji.

He had long silky looking black hair with soft looking pail skin, which contrasted nicely with his dark hair. His eyes were the same strange blindish looking purple, like Hinata's, with no pupils. When he looked as you it felt as though he were looking straight through you and into your soul. I noticed what he had written on his arm and thought it fit him, that was until I realized he was one of the people I was looking for. I immediately extended my arm to him. He took it and froze, his beautiful eyes widening a fraction before they slowly slid up my arm and to my face. I smiled softly at him. "Hey Neji." He looked surprised at the fact that I knew his name.

"Uzumaki, Naruto…" He whispered.

"Heard you were curious about me, so I had to find out a little bit about you." I grinned and subtly started pulling him farther into the house, using his shock to my advantage so he wouldn't notice just yet, trying to get him away from the door.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"For what?" I asked him, staring down at him curiously. He bent his head forward so he couldn't see me.

"It probably crept you out, me asking stuff about you."

"Not really. I don't mind all that much. So did the other one show up already or do we have to wait for him?" He nodded that he was already here and pointed at a door across the room. "Alright!" I yelled and, still holding his hand, headed towards the door. His hands were soft and cool against my hot and calloused hand, cooling down my nervousness slightly. Neji finally took charge when he realized that I had no clue as to who we were looking for. He straightened up and composed himself slightly.

"Look for a boy with tanned skin and black hair. He should be snoozing by the pool." I looked at him expectantly. "Its out back… follow me." He walked ahead of me, through the door, and stopped when his hand was held back. He looked back at the joined hands, his pail cheeks lighting up in a blush. It was rather cute.

"Do you want me to let go?" I asked him. He just stared at our hands for a moment before letting go. When that happened my hand felt over heated and dull as it thumped against my thigh softly. I had this strange urge to grab his hand again, but repressed it… for now.

Neji lead us outside and towards a boy lazing about on a pool chair. He seemed perfectly content to just sit there and soak up the natural rays of the sun.

"You know if you continue to sleep like that your going to end up blending in with the very shadows you 'manipulate'." I called. The boy lazily looked up at us as we approached.

"Quiet Uzumaki."

"Aww… don't be like that…" I whined.

"I didn't expect you to be RacingFox212, Naruto. This really is a surprise." He grinned up at me.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're a lot stupider in the real world." I glared at him.

"Does this mean you two know each other?"

"Yeah. His dad knows my dad. We've been best buds pretty much since we were in diapers."

"Yeah, but you've been hanging with Gaara more than you have with me now adays. Makes me kind of wonder weather I'm your buddy anymore."

"But you're my cloud watching buddy and my mellowing buddy. And you're my main rival on tests! Gaara's my main trouble making buddy. And besides, you know me and him work together."

"Yeah, but you're a Junior and I'm a Freshman."

"But in my heart I'm still a Freshman."

"You look nothing like the Freshman, man. Your too tall to be a Freshman." I grinned at him.


	9. Neji 5

I want to thank someone who has been an avid reader since the begining of this story! That persons name is Minako Momiji! Thank you very much for you Reviews! They make me want to type faster to get more praise. Also thanks for all the others who have reviewed as well! All of your praise and good wish's make me so happy!

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tenten had not been lying when she told me that Naruto was handsome. I couldn't stop staring at him. And it didn't help at all that he was very intelligent too, though he did have a tendency to act like an idiot. I knew how smart Shikimaru was, but for Naruto to actually be on the same level, or higher, was amazing. That only made him more attractive in my eyes Now I could understand why Hinata-sama liked him so much. He was funny, and I found myself laughing along with Shikimaru when Naruto started telling jokes.

At first I thought it was going to be awkward having the two together, but I finally got over it when they both included me in their conversations. I knew who they were, though the third was still a mystery, and I finally knew Naruto.

"So Neji! I hear they combined the 1st and 2nd year soccer teams. Have you guys been practicing for the game tomorrow?" I nodded at Naruto.

"The girls team has a game after ours at the same place."

"That normally doesn't happen does it?" Shikimaru asked. I shook my head. We were still sitting by the pool. They sat me in the middle, while both of them took off their shirts to sun bath and talk over me, so I felt welcome to join the conversation too. They didn't even put them back on when it started getting dark. Narutos chest was muscular and tan, just like the rest of his body.

Choji, someone who ate a lot, came by as well and sat next to Shikimaru on the floor. Apparently he knew Naruto when he was younger too. I felt kind of jealous at the fact that they knew more about him than me.

Not long after 8:30 the pink haired know-it-all showed up. I didn't know why Hinata-sama invited her to this party in the first place, she didn't like her all that much to begin with. I guess its because she's Ino's friend, and that Sakura is a cheer leader, her team captain.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? The idiots are over on the other side of the pool." She talked as if she had been sitting with us the entire time and _**NARUTO**_ was the one that had rudely interrupted us.

"Really? Then I think you better mouesy on over there, I think they might miss you." He glared at her.

"I was talking about you." She growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were talking about a big fore headed, pink haired, flat chested bitch," he sneered. Sakuras face went red with anger.

"Naruto!" She snarled.

"Excuse me. Ms. Haruno, why are you even over here in the first place? We didn't invite you over here. **AND** Naruto hasn't provoked you in any way-"

"But-"

"- so you have no reason to act like a stuck up bitch. And to state one of your rules, that you follow diligently from what I see, you are undoubtedly kind to your upperclassmen, and considering that Naruto is your upperclassman, in GPA, grade level, and any other way you deem fit."

That's-"

"Until you are of the same grade level you will be his underclassman, so I suggest you follow your rules or leave," Shikimaru said coolly, and dismissed her lazily with a wave of his hand. Her lips flapped open and closed as if she were going to say something. Finally in a scream of rage she stomped off, probably to find some of her friends to vent off to.

"That was so cool!" Naruto high fived Shikimaru. Shikimaru grinned lazily at Naruto.

"I'm surprised you didn't add anything though Neji. You dislike her just about as much as we do." Shikimaru stared at me.

"I think you handled I perfectly. I didn't see any reason to add in my little two cents." I smirked at him. Shikimaru rolled his eyes. "Naruto, I want to tell you something." I stood up and walked over to the pool side, all the while hiding a mischievous smile, with Naruto in tow.

"Going to confess your undying love for me are you?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"You wish." He pouted as I beckoned him to lean in. "Naruto…" I whispered. He shivered and I smirked. In a quick motion I grabbed his arm and slung him into the pool. A jolt went through me when I touched his bare skin, and had him so close. He had a sickly sweet smell to him, like cologne, and he was so warm.

His sun kissed blond hair popped up out of the water after a minute. "Neji you so mean!" He whined. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Sorry but you were asking for it." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tenten gasp. Shikimaru and Choji came to my side at that moment, laughing.

"Man, I cant believe you didn't see that one coming Naruto. I could practically see it in his eyes!" Shikimaru chuckled.

"Shut up Shika-chan!" Naruto yelled. Shikimaru abruptly stopped chuckling and glared at Naruto.

"I hope you die of cold!" He yelled and stomped back to his pool chair to lay back down. Naruto then swam over to me and lifted his hand out of the water.

"Hey Neji, help me out please!" I started at the hand suspiciously before grabbing it and pulling. Naruto was unsurprisingly heavy, but soon realized that he was pulling against my strength. Before it was to late, Naruto jerked his hand sharply and down, making my fly into him with my head to his chest.


	10. Naruto 5

Neji fell into me, his head on my chest, driving me farther into the water. When I closed my eyes I was all of a sudden hyper aware of Neji on top of me. His think pail fingers were griping my shoulders with surprising strength. His head was tucked up under my shin with his lips pressing onto my collar bone. I involuntarily shivered at the contact, him unknowing that that was a sensitive spot of mine. When he was pressed to me like that, I felt that Neji was the perfect fit for me. It just felt right.

We were under the water for only a minute before our heads broke the surface. I noticed I had my arm around his waist, keeping him afloat. He was still clutching my shoulders. He was gasping for air, seems like he didn't breath in before hitting the water.

People were surrounding the pool, peering at us from the edges. Some with an expecting look, others angry glares. I could guess why. Neji had plenty of fans. I had asked just as many questions as I assumed he asked about me. I had fans too, just not as many. I knew what the other were expecting though. They were waiting for Neji to yell at me and get angry and hit me.

But he didn't do any of this. It registered to me that he probably didn't know people were watching. He was staring at me with those beautiful light purple eyes. The attraction I felt for him earlier flared again, though stronger this time. My heart was racing and I forgot all that was around me as I stared back into those bottomless pools of intensity.

But I knew it couldn't last for much longer. Someone was going to interrupt our moment.

"Are you guys alright?" It was one of _my_ fans. She was frowning while glaring at the close proximity of my and Neji. It seems Neji's fans weren't the only ones here.

"We're fine. Just having a bit of fun!" I grinned up at her. Neji let go of me and I him. I felt strangely disappointed about this. I watched him swim to the edge and clamber out. His fans rushed around him, trying to help but only making things worse. I hurried out to help him, only to be bombarded by my own fans. "Hey, Neji!" I called out. He turned to me with slightly annoyed eyes as he finally got some space, though it was precious little.

"What Naruto?" He asked in a low voice.

"Do you have a place to dry off that's private?" I pleaded. He surprised me with a grin and called to Shikimaru and Choji. All 4 of us pushed through the crowed of people. He lead us to a stair case inside his house. We climbed up a flight of stars and walked through a maize of empty hallways. "That surprised me." I mentioned to him.

"What did?" He asked warily.

"You smiled." He glanced at me.

"What about it? Am I not allowed to smile?"

"Your smile, I like it, it brings out a softness in your eyes." I made a hand gesture. I could feel Choji and Shikimaru stare at the back of my head in curiosity, but I didn't look at them. I kept my eyes to Neji. His cheeks flushed a pink color and I grinned to myself in triumph. He frowned at me as he opened a door.

The door lead to what looked like a bedroom. The bed was huge! Well I guess you could call it huge in my case cause I only have a bed for 1. There was no TV but a laptop on a desk in one corner. There was a small table in the middle of the room on a sand colored carpet.

"Gaara would like your room. Don't bring him here or he'll never leave." I joked.

"Your friends with the Sabuku child?"

"Hellz yeah! He's cool once you get to know him. You didn't notice before? Didn't Lee tell you? By the way, he's the one we're missing, SpeedDemon I mean." I smiled attentively at them.

"Should have figured that was him" Shikimaru sighed. "I mean the way you guys talked to each other on the net gave way to the fact that you guys knew each other in the real world." He sighed again. "So troublesome." I laughed. I finally realized that me and Neji were still soaking wet, I had no t-shirt or shoes on, having forgotten them at the pool, and the air-conditioning on full blast. A towel was thrown on top of my head.

"There, we don't need you catching cold so soon after we've met." Neji smirked. "Dry off and change, there are clothes for you in the bathroom."

"Yesss Massterr." I chuckled. I did as I was told and went through the door Neji had pointed to. Afterwards I found myself in clothes that barely fit.

'_These must be baggy on him..'_ I thought to myself.

The shirt was a plain gray and the pants were a vibrant blue. They contrasted nicely.


	11. Neji 6

Seeing Naruto wet was strangely appealing to me. It made his already dark skin darker and shiny, his spiky golden hair heavy enough to ware it looked somewhat tamed. When he had dragged me into the water with him I could _**FEEL**_ those godly muscles pressed to my dainty girly frame. Those muscles were prominent and firm and felt like rock under my fingers.

_/GOD I SOUND LIKE SOME AWE STRUCK FAN GIRL!!/_ I screamed in my head.

Shikimaru, Choji, and I were talking while waiting for Naruto to get out of the bathroom. While he was in there I quickly changed and dried off myself. Shikimaru filled me in on Naruto's situation. How he lived by himself in an apartment, how long this will last and why. I felt kind of envious of Naruto, being able to live alone like that with no restrictions at all. But at the same time I felt kind of bad for Naruto because he had to fight with his father, his only living relative, to get what he wanted.

Naruto finally walked out, looking more like a God than necessary, wearing the clothes that were to big on me. Though they fit rather snuggly on him. This only proved the size difference even more between us.

"You're a very small person Neji." He told me out of no where. I tried not to show how much his little comments either embarrassed me, made me blush, or both.

"That's no way to thank someone!" I half yelled. He smiled at me apologetically.

"My apologies, sir, well you allow me to do some thing for you? Anything to show you my gratitude." And he was suddenly there, pinning me to the wall with just his eyes. One arm stretched to the left side of my head to prevent me from running in that direction.

"Naruto, you shouldn't do that…" Shikimaru sighed. His intense was turned away from me and directed to Shikimaru.

"Do what?" He asked. When Naruto was no longer staring at me with those eyes I could concentrate on the warmth that Naruto gave off and I could smell him.

"Dazzle people the way you do. You know the affect you have on people when you show them that side."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Shikimarus voice took on that of someone beyond his years as he spoke, "Just by the power of your eyes do you have the ability to lure those who notice you in any positive way to your bed…"

"That description makes me sound like a slut!" Naruto complained. He then moved fluidly over to Shikimaru and startled him on my bed, taking his chin in his hand and lifting it up, with just a finger. "And anyways, you acknowledge me in a positive way, yet the 'power' of my eyes has never worked on you." Him saying this made me feel a pang of jealousy towards Shikimaru.

"As far as you know it hasn't," Shikimaru stared directly into Narutos eyes. "But anyways, unlike you I have a boyfriend and I am very committed to him. So unless you want me to kick your ass I suggest you get off now!" Naruto scampered off and smiled apologetically at Shikimaru and Choji in knowing way. That explained why they were so close.

"I'm so alone…" Naruto sighed.

"No your not." Choji finally cut in.

"Yeah, but while you guys are all snuggly I'm sitting at home by myself," Naruto sighed again.

"Your not alone though," Choji at some beef jerky.

"What do you mean?"

"Your not the only one alone in this room, take Neji for example, he doesn't have anyone either."

"News flash, I'm engaged." I growled out angrily. Things went deathly quiet, and I could swear I saw Narutos face fall slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Choji said while going back to eating.

"So who's the lucky one?" Naruto asked.

"Someone you know. She's part of your fan club." Naruto made a face.

"Why would you want to marry someone like **that**?"

"Because she's sweet and kind to me." I glared.

"She cant be all that sweet if she's part of another guys fan club." He countered. My glare turned icy.

"And how can you say that about someone you don't even know Naruto?" Shikimaru cut in.

"I don't care if I know her if she acts like that." He explained.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I yelled. "She's a whole lot kinder, smarter, and attractive than you guys will ever be!" And with that I stormed out of my room and back down to the party.


	12. Naruto 6

Neji practically ran out of the room. I assumed to get away from me, the one who insulted his fiancé. It wasn't really an insult, I was just speaking my mind. Why would Neji marry someone who was in love with someone else?

What Shikimaru had said about my eyes wasn't true either. If it was true then the one who left me wouldn't have left. He would have stayed with me through to the end.

I'm jealous of everyone around me, cause they all have someone to lean on and be close with. Me? I have no one to be there for me when I need them. Shikimaru has Choji, Gaara has Lee, Kiba has Shino, Tenten has Ino, and Neji has his fiancé (regardless of weither they love each other or not).

Shikimaru was a love interest of mine a few years back. That was before he and Choji got together and started going out. I knew they liked each other but the heart break from when **_HE_**(even though I could no longer remember his face) left me only made the pain worse when I could no longer lean on Shikimaru. I slept with Shikimaru only once, and because of that I stopped leaning on him all together. For some reason it got my confidence back up, but still not enough for me to be on my own. Shikimaru confessed to Choji, after I pushed him to do it, and they've been together ever since. So I just went through relationship to relationship. Taking whatever kind of love I could get, so I guess you could say I'm a slut. But I prefer the term sad playboy.

Hardly anyone knows about my study habits, my job, my family, or my position in the world. The only people who really know who I am are Gaara, Shikimaru, and Choji. They all think I'm this idiot playboy who got into this school by accident even though I pass all my classes with straight A's. Its really quite amusing to watch all these boys and girls trying to act like they know 'me' and understand 'me' to try and impress me, hoping to get into my pants or become popular by being my friend.

"You should probably go after him Naruto. I know you like him, your so easy to read."

"But Shika, I might make it worse if I go after him."

"You can only determine that after you find him. Go or I wont buy you Ramen for a week!" Shikimaru ordered. I smiled at him and took off out the open door. Yeah I like Neji, even at first glance I liked him. He was an opportunity to really be loved. If I could get Neji to love me, really love me, then maybe I could stop my search for it. Maybe I could get over the pain of my lost love.

I found Neji by himself on the balcony overlooking the back yard 35 minutes later, his back yard was huge by the way.

"There you are Neji, I was looking all over for you." I grinned at him. He didn't turn to me or acknowlege me. He was leaned over the railing, sagging more like it. It looked like he was shivering too, maybe from the cold? I touched his shoulder and he flinched away from me. I saw his face as he did so. It was streaked with uncharacteristic tears. "Whats wrong?" He hid his face away from me again.

"Nothing."

"Tell me. I know somethings wrong."

"What diffrence would it make to you even if there was something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to know." Neji walked around me to leave but I grabbed his arm and spun him to face me, holding him there by his upper arms. I shook him lightly so he would look me in the eyes. "I want to be your friend Neji. And in order for us to become friends we have to trust one another."

"How can I trust you when I know nothing about you?" He whispered.

"You cant, to be truthful. That's why we talk. We get to know each other better." And with that I turned to the stairs at the side of the balcony that went down into the back yard. I ventured far away from everyone who was at the party and to a pond. Behind me I dragged Neji by the upper arm. He was stumbling, trying to keep up so he wouldn't fall. He sighed when I finally stopped and let him go. "This should be far enough so we can talk comfortably…" I smiled back at Neji. He wasn't crying anymore, the tears having been shocked away by my brash behavior.

I sat down by the pond and patted the grass next to me. He stood there for a second before deciding to sit down.

"I might as well give up. Your stubborn as hell when you want something." I grinned at him, shifing so that we could look at each other.

"So, do you want to tell me whats wrong or do you want me to tell you a little bit about myself first?"

"You first." I nodded.

"Alright. Where should I begin?" I tapped my index finger against my chin while leaning back.


	13. Neji 7

He snapped his fingers when he had finally decided on a topic he wanted to tell me about. "Alright. This is a piece of my past I don't really talk about, cause its really personal and painful ya know? So you have to promise not to tell anyone about it alright?" He was showing his serious side to me, something I hadn't really got a good look at yet. He wasn't bull shiting me like most guys would, just to get under my skin. He was going to be honest with me. I could tell because his eyes held a sad tint to them, and his ever present, ever infectious, grin was slowly slipping off his face.

"Alright I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks. Now… A long time ago, when I was younger I had a mom. She was pregnant with a little girl who would be named Kira. When she was born my mom got real sick so she had to be placed in the hospitals care. Kira was cute, adorable, the sweetest little girl in the world. One day my father, Kira, and I went to go visit my mom. Kira was 2 ½ already and…" I could tell this is where the story got hard for Naruto. He had his fingers laced together and was squeezing them tighter and tighter with every breath he took. I hesitantly placed a hand over his, he glanced at me.

"Go on." He nodded stiffly.

"We got in a crash. It was a real bad one. 4 cars. I dragged my dad out… of the car and went back in to look for my little sister… She was… mangled and broken in her car seat…" He chocked. "Soon afterwards, mom found out about Kira and became depressed… and she died too…" He hid his face from me as he cried softly. I let him cry it off by himself. He sniffed loudly when he finally lifted up his head, wiping away the tears that still leaked from his eyes. "S-so you know a little bit about myself." He laughed weakly.

"I'm… sorry that that happened to you…"

"Don't worry about it. Tell me what made _you_ cry back there." I took a deep breath, thinking hard.

"I… I don't want to live like this anymore…"

"Like what?" I gestured behind me and all around me.

"This! I don't… want to be married to someone who's more like a sister than a lover!" I cried. "I'm tired of following orders and schedules. I just want to be a normal teenager, with normal friends, and a normal average sized house! Not some over priced, over spacious mansion!" I yelled out.

"Sounds like theres more than one issue going on. But they all link to the same thing." Things were quiet for a minute before Naruto stood up. "I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Come stay over at my apartment tonight. Don't tell anyone, be a normal teenager for a night just like you wanted. Get a taste of my life." He grinned. "Take my hand if its an okay, get up on your own if not." I thought for a moment.

Grabbing his hand I hauled myself up. He smiled a dazzling smile at me, his face glowing with the light of the moon. We raced for the front of the house, where Naruto was parked. We dodged people left and right. What surprised me the most was that I was actually going along with this, leaving with someone I barely knew to go spend the night with them. What also surprised me was that I was laughing and smiling with Naruto while we were holding hands, _**AGAIN**_!

We arrived at a burnt orange Mercedes. He opened the door for me and then slid into the drivers seat. He pealed out of the Gate and down the road, heading back to the city. A while later we arrived at a shady looking apartment building. We got out and climbed to the second floor.

"Why do you live in an apartment, don't you live with your father?"

"Because I want to live my life the way I want to until I get out of college." We arrived at a door, he opened it, and the first thing I see is a sofa.

"What happens after you get out of college?"

"I go back and live with my old man," he tells me. "I promised I would go back if he left me to my own devices until then." For some odd reason I realized we had left Narutos clothes at my house. I guess its an excuse to see him again. "Alright well I'm going to go wash pool water off my body." Naruto entered a room and shut the door behind him. I guess I could make myself at home so I went over to the kitchen table and sat down.

I noticed a bunch of spirals and binders in the middle of the table. I pulled them to me and leafed through the titles. One of them caught my eye. _'A Book of Poems By: Naruto Uzumaki'_ was the title.

I contemplated on weither I should open it or not, set it aside and continued to reef through the pile. There were some strange titles but most were pretty normal. There was stuff about haunted houses and caves and different kinds of animals. There were some about bugs and different kinds of insects. I looked through some of them and the diagrams were very detailed. Naruto really was just about as smart as Shikimaru and myself, if not smarter.

My eyes were drawn back to the poetry book. I reeaally wanted to open it but I also didn't want to just in case it was very personal. Some poetry could be just as personal as the things you keep in your Journal or Diary. "You can open it." His voice startled me. I didn't hear the door open. I turned and he was leaning against the door frame to what I supposed was his room.

"Really?" He nodded so I opened it, and one of the first things I read was:

_**Hidden by A Face That Always Smiles**_

_By: Uzumaki Naruto_

_My desolation is my home._

_My pain is my anchor._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_Hate and happiness._

_My salvation and my ruin._

_My mind is being poisoned by their lies._

_Seen through the eyes of truth._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_Death and destruction is a present thought at times._

_Depression sets in and sinks into my soul,_

_after love and life has drained away._

_My heart has shattered and been stitched together._

_Love heals all? HA!_

_Mistrust for others._

_Friends who are never there._

_They are shadows of what they once were._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_Friendliness is what is portrayed._

_Happiness is what is portrayed._

_Under that face,_

_anger boils under the surface._

_Death boils under the surface._

_Mistrust boils under the surface._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_Sins of thy mother and thy father._

_Split away from people I should know._

_Split away from a world of stableness._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_When you look into the eyes of truth,_

_you see the world for what it truly is._

_Wars and oceans of the dead litter the earths beautiful surface._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_My life is built by the feeble branches of burnt oaks._

_My life is a shadow._

_Happiness is there,_

_hidden by my pain._

_Drowned by my sorrow._

_Muffled by my cries._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_Hope is there,_

_hidden by my darkness._

_Drowned by my tears._

_Muffled by my anger._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_I am a puppet for the world._

_Dancing to the tune of the law._

_Friendship is there,_

_shadowed by my hate._

_Love is there,_

_drowned by my mistrust._

_Destroyed by my paranoia._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_My home is my prison._

_Recess is my school._

_If I run away,_

_they take me back._

_My eyes are blue._

_Blue is for innocence._

_But they are tainted by sin._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_Red is my color as well as my blood._

_Black and white,_

_that's how I see things._

_Painted on the cliffs of the mountains._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_Everyone hides behind a mask._

_A mask that is carefully constructed._

_A mask they only take off behind closed doors._

_Under those masks,_

_under those faces,_

_lies who they really are._

_They cant hide,_

_they cant run,_

_they can never escape._

_We can never escape._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_My mask is my solitude._

_My mind is twisted into the grotesque statue it is now._

_My heart is slowly being chipped away by their lies._

_My wings,_

_my freedom is being chained down._

_I'm being forced to love something I despise._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_I can see my soul slithering farther into the darkness._

_But there is happiness there._

_There is friendliness._

_There is hope._

_And there is love._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_You just have to look for it._

_You have to see it._

_Understand it._

_Seek it._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_Thaw which that has been frozen._

_Unlock which that has been imprisoned._

_Mend which that has been broken._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_I am invisible,_

_but wish to be seen._

_I am in the dark,_

_but wish to be in the light._

_Hidden by a face that always smiles._

_I am hidden by a mask that's always there._

_I am hidden by a face that isn't mine._

_I am hidden by a face that always smiles._

When I looked back at him there was a sad smile playing at the edges of his lips.

**_Yo! I am going to be making a pole for the person Naruto was talking about in the last chapter! You know the one from his past? Alright! I am going to give it until I have 3 more chapters done before I decide!_**

Sasuke-?

Kankuro-?

Haku-?

Itachi-?


	14. Naruto 7

_**Hey there guys! I just wanted to remind you people that there is still a pole going on for the person from Narutos past. I'll only let it go on for a short while longer before I decide on who.**_

_**Itachi- 3 (He's very popular XD)**_

_**Sasuke- 1 (Just a little bit further if you want to beat your brother!)**_

_**Kankuro- 0 (poor kinky!)**_

_**Haku- 1 (Tied with an Uchiha. But Haku is really pretty for a guy 3)**_

Neji was reading a very personal poem of mine, one that I wrote along time ago. A time when I was angry at everyone and everything. He turned to me, noting that I was standing directly behind him now.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt for PJ's or are you fine as is?" I asked him.

"I'll borrow a shirt. I want my clothes to be fresh when I wear them again tomorrow." I nodded and beckoned him to follow me to my room. He did and I told him to sit on the bed. I held a shirt up that read _'Foxalishis'_ on it. He flinched away.

"I'll take that as no." I grinned and dug through the drawers. I pulled out one of my larger ones, it was orange and in the middle it had a 'naruto' on it.

"That one," he said immediately as I took it out. I threw it to him and grabbed a shirt of my own. I slipped on some boxers and threw the towel in the basket in the corner. When I glanced back at Neji he already had the shirt on. It was _**HUGE **_on him. I began to laugh, not really meaning to hurt his feelings. He began to blush and wrapped his hands around the hem of the shirt.

"What?!" He snapped.

"That shirt is waay to big on you!" I giggled.

"Its not my fault your such a big palooka!"

"Did you just say 'palooka'?!" I laughed even harder. His cheeks burned a darker read as he scowled at me.

"Quit laughing at me you big jerk!" He yelled like a little kid and stormed out of the room. I chucked and walked after him.

"Neji," I called. He didn't turn to me as he went over to the couch. I called to him again. Finally, frustrated as his lack of a response I pinned him to the back of the couch, him facing me with a startled expression gracing his beautiful features. "Now listen to me Neji…" I leaned forward till Neji had to lean over the couch so our faces wouldn't touch. In doing so it created some un/wanted friction in a place down under.

"W-what?" He gasped.

"You know I was just messing with you," I told him. He nodded. "You know I wouldn't upset you on purpose," I looked deep into his eyes as I said this. He looked away from me and I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes again. He looked at my cheek rather than my eyes though. "Neji…" His eyes snapped to mine.

"Yes..?" He whispered, his breath ghosting across my face. My grip on his chin slipped as my hand took control of itself. It slipped behind his head to tangle itself in his silky raven hair. The muscles along my arm broke free of my control as well and started to bring Neji's face closer to mine. His eyes were half lidded, my own beginning to close. I could smell his breath as it wafted to my nose, it smelt of mint. I wondered in passing if he tasted like mint as well. Our lips were almost touching…

_**SLAM!!**_

Someone's fist hit the door hard. We froze, the intense moment gone. I reopened my eyes to see a slightly disappointed, from what I understand, open his eyes too. I noticed that Neji's hands were pressed to my chest again, like at the pool. He suddenly blushed furiously and lightly pushed me away. I felt my own face go hot and I coughed in embarrassment.

The person hit the door hard again. "Sorry… Neji…" I said as I went to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw an angry Shikimaru and a livid Choji. I opened the door for them.

"Thanks for ditching us at the party Uzumaki!" Shikimaru growled.

"Sorry guys! It was a kind of spur of the moment thing…" He looked at me like I was a traitor.

"Next time tell us when you want to make out with the new guy." He huffed.

"Hey! I'm not that shallow!" I flushed and turned away from them to go to the kitchen.

"Something happened right before we came in didn't it?" He asked Neji. I don't know what his reply was because I stopped paying attention. I grabbed some food from the fridge and began to heat it up. I fumed in the kitchen for a few minutes before taking my food with me to the living room.

Neji and Shikimaru were making small talk while Choji napped on the couch. I grabbed my spirals and stuff and took it with me to my room. I dropped the stuff on the dresser and sat down on my bed. Not long after Shikimaru came in, like I knew he would.

"Naruto," he shut the door and locked it.

"What is it Shika?" He paused to sit beside me on the bed.

"You sure have taken to Neji quickly." He noted.

"I sense something in him that's familiar."

"Maybe, but don't you think this is different some how? You know, from when you felt the same about others you've met?"

"Like how?"

"Like the heavens are finally granting you a bit of happiness?"

"No." I set my food on the dresser.

"Why not?!" He was standing now, glaring down at me with clenched fists.

"Because he's engaged! The… Gods will never grant me a happy ending! I don't deserve one!"

"You do! You just don't realize it yet!"

"What do you know?! You've never felt the pain of loosing a loved one!" I was standing up to now, yelling in his face.

"Yeah, maybe I don't but that's still no excuse! It wasn't your fault about your sister so just forget about it! Don't start with this bull shit!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"No! I am not going to stay quiet about this! You need to get in through that thick blond skull of yours! You have a chance to be happy and you need to take it!" He grabbed my arm.


	15. Neji 8

_**Hey there guys! I just wanted to remind you people that there is still a pole going on for the person from Narutos past. I'll only let it go on for a short while longer before I decide on who.**_

_**Itachi- 4 (He's very popular XD)**_

_**Sasuke- 1 (Just a little bit further if you want to beat your brother!)**_

_**Kankuro- 0 (poor kanky!)**_

_**Haku- 1 (Tied with an Uchiha. But Haku is really pretty for a guy 3)**_

_**Kyuubi- 1 (Someone brought up a good point with Kyuubi being the one from Narutos past. I'll post the persons review at the bottom of the story.)**_

I was eaves dropping on the other side of the door while Naruto and Shikimaru started to argue.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Naruto practically screamed. I cringed away from the door.

"No! You need to get it through that thick blond skull of yours! You have a chance to be happy and you need to take it!" Shikimaru yelled back. I cringed away even more.

There was a yell of surprise and a crash as someone was knocked or someone knocked someone into the dresser. Things clattered and there was a grunt.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" There was more crashing and scraping. Things went quiet for a while and I held my breath so I could hear if anything was heard. Steeling myself to barge into the room someone spoke up. "Shikimaru?" Naruto whispered quietly. "Shikimaru, I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me." Shikimaru warned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Fine…"

"What?"

"You want to be like this? You want to live your life this way and wallow in your self pity? Fine. You don't need me then." I shuffled farther away from the door as it opened. Shikimaru stepped out, his shirt was torn and bruises were already beginning to form on either side of his face. He glanced at me as he stormed past. "Choji, lets go. We're not needed here." Choji was already by the front door, opening it.

Naruto came out, before Shikimaru could leave completely, sporting a cut across his left cheek. "Shikimaru! Wa-!" But it was to late. The door slammed shut in his face before he could finish his sentence. He stood there for a minute before slumping to the ground, his head in his hands.

I hurried over to him and pulled him to the couch. It was a little difficult considering he was so much bigger than me and heavier.

Finally when we were both sitting on the couch comfortably I asked him what that was about.

"Sorry. Sometimes when I get upset I react violently. It doesn't happen often unless I'm really really upset about something. I guess you could say I'm a little bipolar." He explained.

"Oh." _'So stupid! Is that all I can say?!'_

"Neji…?"

"Hmmm?"

"C-can you… will you… hold me?" This may seem a little strange to ask you when you barely know me but…"

"Okay." I quickly wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him to my shoulder before he could say anything else. He paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around me tightly. I found it funny how I was the one comforting him when just a couple of hours ago he was doing that for me. How the tides have turned.

I soon found myself being laid down, my head hitting the arm rest. I didn't panic like I thought I would in this situation, but I believed nothing would happen. I was proven right when all Naruto did was lay atop me and wrap his arms further around me. His head was on my chest now, he could probably hear my heart jumping erratically. I didn't mind so much right now because I could hear Naruto begin to snore slightly. I sighed at how confused I was. So much has happened that was such a big impact on me.

Naruto was so nice, no wonder everyone liked him. No wonder most of the freshman and sophomores admired him and aspired to be like him. Naruto was so comfortable to be around. He made you seem like you were special in every way. Even one of the most scariest students hung out with him. One of the smartest competes with him in tests and scores even though they weren't in the same grade.

I lay there, enveloped in the warmth that was Naruto, completely feeling like the girl I was NOT. Comforted further by his steady breathing I fell asleep.

When I woke up I smelled something delicious. I opened my eyes, expecting to be in Narutos living room but instead I found myself in Narutos bedroom and on his bed. _'How'd I get here?'_ I asked myself. I looked around the room. Any mess that had been there before was cleaned up and gone. I then remembered that Narutos cut never got cleaned up and I felt a wave of guilt over take me.

I got up and wobbled over to the door, opened it and hobbled out. I found Naruto in the kitchen, cooking something over the stove that smelled scrumchious. "What are you making?" Naruto jumped slightly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I didn't hear you that's all. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon."

"Pancakes?"

"Never had them?"

"No." He turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Well there's a first for everything," I noticed that the cut was bandaged and the redness under Narutos eyes that had been there before was gone. I smiled and he noticed. "Look who's in a good mood." A Cheshire cat grin swept across his face. "Did you have pleasant dreams?" I blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Ah!" I frantically searched my memory for what I had dreamed about the night before. I blushed. "What did I say?" He blinked. Then the softest smile crossed his face.

"You said my name." He turned back to the stove and I just stood there like an idiot and blushed. Things were quiet again as we went through our own thoughts.

"Naruto, sorry for taking up your bed," I suddenly spoke up.

"That's alright. As long as your with me feel free to be as selfish as you want," He offered. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Sit down. The plates are already set."

"So organized and bossy. That doesn't seem like you at all," I teased.

"There's more to me than meets the eye," He answered. There it was again. That feeling I get when I'm around him that tells me to relax and calm down. Everything was slow paced and calm around him when he wasn't rushing around. So this is what he meant when he said that this was a piece of his life.

Waking up on your own, not worrying about what you look like when you wake up, having a home cooked breakfast made by you or a FRIEND. Not having to run around or always keep up a face an have an unpleasant atmosphere about you. Yes, this is what I've been craving for so long.

"Hey Neji! What do you want on your pancakes?"

"What is there?"

"Syrup, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, butter, strawberries, and cherries."

"Umm… Syrup, whipped cream, and a strawberry."

"Alright." I'll be out with your food in a minute."

"Alright." A little while later Naruto came out with two plates. One he set in front of me and the other in front of the seat across from me. The food looked strange, but good. I waited for Naruto to sit down before digging in, not realizing that I was acting like a Hyuuga.

"Neji…"

"Hmm?"

"Your not at home and in front of your Uncle. You don't have to eat all… neat like." I looked at my plate. I hardly touched anything. And I was taking such little bites and chewing them so thoroughly. "Watch me." Naruto showed sloppy grace as he cut up a big slice and shoved it in his mouth. "See?" He spoke through the mouth full.

I smiled at him and followed his lead.

_**Alright. As I said at the top of the story I am going to show you what a reviewer told me.**_

_**Piggy kun-- Hm.. I think it should be Kyuubi but I have significant reasons why. In canon Kyuubi is and evil being, cruel and unfeeling and loves to manipulate as much as it hates being manipulated. Why not make him the bad guy in this fic?**_

_**1**__**st**__**. When Naruto bumps into Sasuke in the earlier chapters he didn't recognize him. So people would wonder why he didn't react then.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Naruto mentioned how he always wanted to hang out with Itachi and Itachi gave Naruto his number saying they should hang out. Now I know Naruto forgot the face of who hurt him but I think Itachi would remember. (No matter how much I love this paring)**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Hm I just don't see Kankuro with Naruto, actually I've never even heard of a KanNaru fic… so I guess you could try.**_

_**4**__**th**__** … I guess the same applies for Haku as it does Kankuro **_

_**But that's all my opinion its completely up to you and I'll continue to read your fic either way.**_


	16. Naruto 8

_**Hey there guys! Seems like you all stopped voting… that makes me sad. So to make things quick I'll let the pole go on for 2 more chapters. So vote soon on your favorite!**_

_**Itachi- 4 (He's very popular XD)**_

_**Sasuke- 1 (Just a little bit further if you want to beat your brother!)**_

_**Kankuro- 0 (poor kanky!)**_

_**Haku- 1 (Tied with an Uchiha. But Haku is really pretty for a guy 3)**_

_**Kyuubi- 1 **_

I took Neji to his soccer game. I wanted to see Neji play so I secretly bought a ticket for the front row by the entrance to the locker rooms, so when Neji got out of there and onto the field I would be able to surprise him. When I spotted him I called out. When he saw it was me he was startled, that much was clear.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled while pointing at me, which was very unHyuuga like of him. I grinned.

"Don't you want me here?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"No!"

"Aw… I'm hurt…" I leaned over the railing as he trotted over. "Why? Don't you love me?" I pouted at him.

"Because you're a sneaky, pancake making kitchen wench! Who would love you anyways?!" I chuckled, glad he was acting more like himself when he was around me. Glad for the simple fact that he was comfortable with me, even in public with people staring at him strangely.

"You do realize that your yelling, don't you love?" I grinned at him. He started at me in confusion before blushing and glaring at me.

"Well, even if I'm yelling its your fault!"

"Oh really?"

"Shut up you!" He shoved me backwards into my seat and began to walk away. He stopped though when he heard me laugh. He turned around and flicked me off before walking off again.

"I've never seen Neji act like that…" Someone said from behind me. I tilted my head back and saw Kiba and Shino sitting there.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing here?" I waved enthusiastically.

"We heard the Hyuuga spent the night at your place." Kiba glared. " He must be taking a real liking to you if he's willing to do that the first day you met each other."

"So you snagged another one…" Shino added.

"What? Is today be mean to Naruto day or something?" I pouted. Kiba got real close to my face.

"How far have you gone with him?" He growled.

"What? You jealous?"

"Just answer the question!" I sighed.

"I haven't done anything with him. Nothing happened." I sighed again.

"Bull shit! You move faster than Speedy Gonzales after cheese!"

"Its true."

"No way! Then why did you bring him to your place last night?"

"To show him a bit of what my life is like." I closed my eyes.

"I bet you pinned him to your couch." I blushed a bit.

"It didn't stay that way. We fell asleep and I woke up and moved him to my bed, I then slept the rest of the night in the guest bedroom. Then I made breakfast for him." I smiled softly as I opened my eyes to stare at the sky. By now I was sure that Nejis game had begun. Kiba was shocked into silence for a second before he began to yell.

"Holly shit!"

"If shit were holly then we'd all be up shit creek."

I'm being serious!"

"Ha! Ha!" And with that I turned to the game and began to cheer for Neji. Every time Neji made a goal I made sure he heard me cheering him on. Sometimes I could have sworn his face was red with embarrassment.

After the game I jumped the railing and ran over to Neji to congradulate him on his teams victory.

"Neji! Neji! Congratulations! You were amazing!" I grinned. I was given the honor of a small genuine smile. I handed him the towel I had made sure to grab on my way over there.

"Thanks," he said and took the towel. My heart started to beat irregularly .

"Feel this atmosphere!" Someone giggled. It was one of Neji's female friends, Tenten.

"What atmosphere?" Neji asked, breaking eye contact with me to stare at her.

"This mushy and blissfully happy atmosphere."

"I don't know what your talking about." With that Neji walked past me and over to his coach.

"Maybe… I shouldn't have… interrupted?" She asked herself, touching her chin with her index finger.

"No its okay."

"You know, Naruto-Senpai?"

"Hm?" I didn't take my eyes off of Neji as he talked with his coach.

"I'm glad he likes you so much, even though you guys just met last night. You must have done something to gain his trust so quickly."

"Yeah…" I watched his lips move as he talked.

" I'm glad your willing to be his friend too."

"Sure…" I watched his hair move in the breeze, how it stuck to his face.

"You're a good person."

"Thanks…" I watched how his skin seemed to shin in the light of the sun.

"You know, because soon their going to have to formally announce their engagement to all of the major company heads."

"Really now?" And as I said this a warmth filled my body. I'd never felt like this about someone.

It didn't immediately register in my mind what Tenten had said to me until after I had left to go home. My heart began to ache as if it were loosing blood, or as if I had been running for a really long time. I realized just how far I had let Neji in, and just how much I needed him, after such a short time. But then again I've known him for so long. This went beyond any crush I've ever had. Spending that one night together, face to face, made me feel so strongly for him. I've discovered it. But now I couldn't voice it. Telling him would only be a burden for him.

I growled in frustration. I drove around for hours instead of going home. When I stopped for gas my phone began to ring. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"_N-Naruto?" _A hesitant voice spoke up.

"Yeah, but who is this?"

"_Neji."_

"Oh! Hey there! How'd you get my number?"

"_Kiba gave it to me."_

"Oh. You know you sound different on the phone than in person."

"_Thanks a lot. Where are you?"_

"At a gas station, why?"

"_I'm at your apartment and your not here." _My heart skipped a beat.

"I'll be there in a little while."

"_Okay. Bye." _I hung up.

It only took me 30 minutes to get to my apartment, reason being is that I did some major speeding. I flew up the stairs and down the rail way before stopping near my door, breathing hard. Neji was sitting by the door with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. I caught my breath before speaking up.

"Hey…" His head shot up at the sound of my voice.

"Naruto…"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Don't you want me here?" I grinned.

"That's not it. This just isn't the best neighbor hood to be sitting down by yourself at. Especially you, ya know? Cause you look like a girl!" I laughed. He stood up in outrage and smacked me on the side of the head. This only made me laugh harder.

I opened the door for him and waved him in before me. "I wanted to tell you something. Well more like ask but oh well." He said as he made his way over to the table. I went into the kitchen to grab us some tea.

"Is it something personal?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You guess?" I chuckled as I poured in some sugar.

"A lot of people know about it, they just don't talk about it."

"Really now?" I put a mug in front of him and went over to my seat. "Alright then. Tell me."

"Next month, in April, my Uncle is going to hold a party." There was only 2 more months until school was out.

"What about it?"

"The party is just a formality to the other company heads… Next month my Uncle is going to announce my engagement." I choked on my tea. "Are you okay?!" He yelled as I coughed the tea out of my lungs.

"I'm fine." We sat quietly for a moment.

"I want you to go."

"What?!" My heart began to ache again.

"I want you to go."

"Why?!"

"Because I want you to!"

"What if I don't want to go?"

"You have to."

"I don't want to." _**Stop it…**_

"Your going."

"No I'm not." _**Don't tell me to do something I cant…**_

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" _**Stop it…**_

"Yes. You. Are!"

"You cant tell me what to do!" _**Just…**_

"Well I am right now! Your going!" _**Stop…**_

"I'm Not!" _**It!**_


	17. Neji 9

_**Hey there! There was an update with the pole these last few days. Not much of one but still. So to make things quick I'll let the pole go on for 1 more chapter. So vote soon on your favorite!**_

_**Itachi- 5 (He's very popular XD)**_

_**Sasuke- 1 (Just a little bit further if you want to beat your brother!)**_

_**Kankuro- 0 (poor kanky!)**_

_**Haku- 1 (Tied with an Uchiha. But Haku is really pretty for a guy 3)**_

_**Kyuubi- 2 (Second place!) **_

My head snapped to one side with the force of Narutos hand. My entire face bagan to hurt and I could taste blood on one side of my mouth. I touched my left cheek, the one Naruto had it. Looking back at Narutos tortured expression, I knew he hadn't ment to hit me. But it still hurt.

"Why… wont you… go?" I asked in a trembling voice. We were both standing now, our chairs over turned.

"Because… when you… Asking me to do… Its… Something… Impossible… Argh!" With one hand he clenched the clothing over his heart, and with the other he slapped his tea cup so hard it flew into the wall and shattered. He looked pained as he stomped out of his apartment, the door slamming shut behind him. I didn't think to go after him, afraid to see him like that. So in pain for reasons I didn't know.

That night I stayed there, hoping he would come back. But he didn't. And the warmth I had felt there earlier that day had dissipated, it was gone. In its place was a cold emptiness that threatened to swallow me whole…

**(Two days later)**

Naruto wasn't at school, he hadn't shown up for the past 2 days. His phone was off, at least every time I called. He wasn't at home either. And he hadn't contacted anyone that I had thought he would.

No one knew where he was. Not even Gaara, who was his closest friend, knew where Naruto had gone.

The cold emptiness that had been in Narutos apartment had followed me, followed me everywhere I went. It made me restless and anxious, so much so that I could barely get any sleep. When I did sleep the dreams were always nightmares. I didn't understand why this was happening. I couldn't grasp why I was acting like this.

Tonight I found myself restless so I walked to the city, to down town, stumbling through the alleyways. The people I had talked to had told me not to worry to much, that this happened every once and awhile… But I cant help but worry. I most likely caused his disappearance.

_**CRASH!**_ I jumped.

"Get him!" I heard someone yell. "Hold him down!"

"… Please… I didn't mean it!" A pathetic voice pleaded. It was coming from around the corner, most likely in a closed off alleyway. My curiosity got the better of me and I sneaked over. What I saw made my eyes bulge and my pulse quicken. A man was being held down by two familiar figures, I couldn't place where I had seen them before. The man, and the figures, were facing none other then Uchiha Sasukes older brother, Itachi. That's when it hit me, those figures were Itachis lackeys. Beside Itachi was the humanoid energizer, Naruto Uzumaki. They both had unemotional masks as some of Itachis other lackeys beat the guy further into submission. (Side note: Itachi and his lackeys, I guess you can guess who they are by now, are wearing black pants, black steel toe boots, and black t-shirts with a blood red cloud in the center. Naruto is wearing something similar but its all black with a leather coat on top.)

"Alright, enough! Mizuki, where's my money? You said you'd have it by tonight." Itachi asked in a deadly whisper.

"I'll have it! Please, I'll get it to you!" I was surprised the man could even speak.

"You said that last week." Itachi glared at the mans obvious lie. "Don't lie to me. You cant run any where either, I know some of the best trackers. If you try to run I will find you and I will catch you. And… I will kill you." The man began to cry.

"I'll get your money! By tomorrow! Just please don't hurt me! I promise I'll get your money by tomorrow!" He pleaded. Itachi just glared.

"You don't seem to hold to your promises to well. Naruto." Itachi snapped his fingers. Naruto stood up real slow and walked, more like glided, over to the pitiful excuse for a man and kicked him in the face. Hard. Blood spurted on the ground. The guy, Mizuki, cried out in pain.

"Naruto's in a little bit of a pickle at the moment," Itachi began. Naruto kicked the man in the stomach, blood flew out of Mizukis mouth. "You see, Naruto likes someone, but he cant tell that person cause it might hurt this person," Naruto lifted the guy up and punched him in the gut. "He's frustrated," He punched Mizuki again in the gut. "What makes it worse is that this person is getting married," Naruto threw the man back onto the floor and began to kick him and stomp him into the ground. "And thus the frustrations ensue," Naruto was on top of the man, beating him unconscious.

Seeing Naruto like that scared me to no end. Naruto had blood splattered on his face and all over his hands. _That's not Naruto, not the Naruto I know…_ I turned around to run away from the sight of Naruto like that but collided with a massive figure.

"Where do you think your going princess?" A blue tinged, sharp toothed, Kisame asked. He laughed at my horrified expression and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and rounded the corner and right into the closed off Ally that Naruto was in. "Hey bossman, lookit who I caught peekin around the corner over there." He threw me onto the ground, right next to Mizuki and Naruto. My wide eyes, wide with horror, started up into just as wide blue eyes, wide with shock.

"Neji?" he asked. For a moment he was the Naruto I had come to understand, the Naruto I cared about, but then his eyes returned to their uncaring emptiness. Their unfamiliar coldness. Back to the Naruto I no longer recognized…


	18. Naruto 9

_**Hey there! This is the last chapter you can vote on. After this one there is no going back. So vote soon on your favorite!**_

_**Itachi- 5 (He's very popular XD)**_

_**Sasuke- 1 (Just a little bit further if you want to beat your brother!)**_

_**Kankuro- 0 (poor kanky!)**_

_**Haku- 1 (Tied with an Uchiha. But Haku is really pretty for a guy 3)**_

_**Kyuubi- 3 (Second place!) **_

Neji looked frightened as he sat on the cold hard ally floor, next to Mizuki. Heads turned as I blurted out his name. "You know this brat?" Kisame asked, eyes wide. I simply nodded. "Well well! He must go to our school then! He does look familiar, maybe one of the second years?" Kisame trailed off, mumbling to himself.

"What are you doing here Neji?" I growled. I was still upset at what I had done to him, also about what he had asked me to do. Two whole days and nights and I haven't calmed down enough to even smile at him. I didn't have the type of energy that I usually had, the type that allowed me to be my normal happy self. I waited for him to answer, but apparently he was to shocked or scared to say anything. "Answer me Neji," I commanded.

"I… What are you doing?" He asked me in return, with a shaky voice. Neji was vulnerable, which wasn't a good thing with the sort of people that surrounded us.

"Just releasing some pent up frustration. Of course, you should understand the whole situation if you were sitting over there that long." I said sarcastically while bouncing up and down on top of Mizuki, who grunted in pain.

"I don't understand… How could you…?" He whispered in horror. This only made me angrier. It was like he was judging me for being who I was. Like I was a bad person. I could feel the Kyuubi stir within me, stoking the fire that was my anger.

"Because this is a part of who I am! I'm not always going to be the nice, sweet, protective little brat all the time!" I yelled at him, leaning over so my face was close to his. "Even nice guys have their limit…" I turned away and glared at the ground.

"But…"

"Shut it! Don't judge me, you have no right." I didn't want to say this to him, to be cruel like this. To push him away. But it was just all spilling out with a force I couldn't stop.

"Everyone's worried about you." _Calm down._

"I don't care." I muttered.

"Your missing school."_ Don't loose your temper._

"I don't care!" I shot up, glaring hatefully at Neji. "What do you want with me?!" I let loose the full power of my eyes. I was barely aware of all the people around us. They were so quiet they didn't catch my notice.

"Nothing! … Nothing…" He looked down, down at his legs.

"Then go…" I turned my back on him.

"No." He was being stubborn. He was doing this to torture me.

"Go!" I yelled, turning around and grabbing him roughly by the arm and threw him towards the entrance of the ally, forcing Kisame to move out of the way as Neji stumbled past him, falling down. I wanted to help him up, to apologize for being so mean and rude to him. His face was still swollen and from when I had hit him. I didn't think I hit him so hard. I wanted to, but my heart was still in pain… crying out with blood for tears.

"Naruto…" I turned to Itachi, who was glaring at me with disappointment. "Pushing him away wont solve anything. Why don't you take him to his car?" He suggested. I was about to protest when Neji spoke up, maybe it was just me he was afraid of?

"I didn't bring my car with me. I walked over here from my house." He was sitting up, beginning to stand up. He seemed to be letting all his weight on one side. A sprain? "I can walk back."

"That's pretty far, from what I can remember." Deidara commented.

"I'll be fine." I growled as he started to limp away.


	19. Neji 10

_**Hey there! The pole is over! You all can guess the winner!**_

_**Itachi- 5 (The winner!)**_

_**Sasuke- 1 (Sorry, but you still cant match your brother!)**_

_**Kankuro- 0 (Don't worry Kanky! I love you!)**_

_**Haku- 1 (I don't really think Haku cares weather he's in this or not…)**_

_**Kyuubi- 3 (I have plans for you so its okay!)**_

My leg seared with pain with every step that I took. I had to use the wall for support. A breeze passed by me, and so did a mop of blond hair.

When I glanced down he was in front of me, bent over with his arms held out to the sides. His head was tilted to the side, his blue eyes staring at me. "Get on," he said.

"Why?" I glared down at him.

"Get on!" Without another word I climbed onto his back. Naruto felt so strong, with his muscles rippling under me as he carried me through the alleyways. It seemed as though he knew his way around, because it didn't take long to get to the main street. He marched up to a familiar orange Mercedes. He opened the passenger door and dumped me in the seat. "Don't close the door." He growled at me before walking to the back and opening the trunk. He banged around for a second before closing the trunk and coming back around to my side. He was carrying a white box with a red plus on the top, a first aid kit. "Let me see your leg, the hurt one." I immediately placed it in his open palm.

The first aid kit was placed in my lap, so I held onto it. He grabbed a cool pad and placed it on my already swollen ankle. Then he started to expertly wrap my leg in a white ace bandage. He was as gentle as he could be. When he was done he held out one of his hands, in the other he grabbed some alcohol. "Your hands." I showed him my scraped and bleeding hands. He cleaned them and put bandages on them. Along with the rest of the lacerations up my arms. When he was done he tilted my face to one side, so he could see the cheek he had hit. I hadn't done anything with it, because it didn't seem right, and it was still pretty swollen. He took out another cool pad and placed it gently on my cheek. I blushed as he went to the drivers side and got in.

He sped in the direction of my house, swerving around cars and running red lights. He glared at anyone who dared to honk at him and his driving. He was quiet and I just couldn't help staring at him.

"Don't tell anyone." He suddenly spoke up.

"About what?" I whispered breathlessly.

"What you saw back there… in the ally." He glared straight ahead, at nothing in particular. It was like staring at a completely different Naruto all together.

"Alright." Things were quiet as I continued to stare at him. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?" I paused before continuing.

"I'm sorry." We went passed a red light as Naruto gazed at me with startled eyes. There was something that caught his eye and his mouth opened in horror. He called out my name and slammed on the brakes. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	20. Naruto 10

It was dark. Its like I was blind and could no longer see anything, but I heard distorted sounds. Someone was screaming, or yelling, or talking really loud, and there was this strange wailing/beeping noise. But everything soon got quiet. The person who was yelling/screaming/talking loudly quieted out and the wailing/beeping noise cut off. It was as if I had plugged my ears or I had fallen asleep. I guess I was swimming into unconsciousness.


	21. Neji 11

I was in a lot of pain. Pure uncontrolled pain, but I was sure Naruto was in even more pain at the moment. The pain killers the doctors had given me weren't working. They tell me that its physiological, that its all in my head. That there's some painful memory in my head that's causing me so much pain. I don't believe them. If that were the case then I would be able to get rid of it quickly.

I'm in the hospital at the moment. Unconsciously and consciously I have been here for 18 hours. The doctors told me that a bus had rammed right into us, on my side of the car. Shattering all the windows and bending the car around its frame. Some how Naruto had saved me. I wasn't any where near as hurt as he was. Right now he was in critical condition. They have to do an operation to remove some of the larger pieces of glass and metal that had some how lodged themselves in Narutos body. Their still working on him because the glass keeps breaking off into smaller shards. it's a very delicate procedure.

"Neji-nii!" Someone yelled from down the hall. Hinata was panting, her pretty face creased in worry. "Oh my God! Are you alright?" She ran over to me and hugged me around the waist. I hissed in pain.

"Ow! I'm alright, Hinata-sama! I'm just a little banged up. Narutos in a lot more pain." I stared passed her head and through a window, watching the birds fly by.

"Naruto-kun? Oh my God! What happened to you two? The doctor that called only told me that you were hurt! She never mentioned that Naruto-kun was involved!" Hinata, in her shock, wasn't stuttering. I was so proud of her. I patted her on the head and smiled down at her.

"Naruto's going to be alright. Calm down, breath, every things going to turn out just fine. It was only a car wreck." Her head snapped up and she glared at me.

"Were either of you drinking and driving?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?!" I stared down at her incredulously.

"You guys haven't seen each other for days! You could have met up at that bar you always go to!" She glared accusingly at me.

"What?! We weren't even anywhere near there!"

"Then what happened?!" She started to pout and I sighed.

"Naruto was speeding, trying to get me home cause I was already hurt to begin with."

"How did you get hurt? Your hiding something!" Sometimes I hated it when her pushy side came out.

"I stumbled and fell in an alleyway. Naruto was in the ally and saw me. He knocked over a few stuff and that fell on top of me…"

"Excuse me." I spun around, pushing Hinata behind me, and came face to face with one of the doctors treating Naruto. "Your Neji Hyuuga correct?" I nodded. "I would like for you to come with me." I nodded again and told Hinata to wait for me there or to just go home. The doctor brought me to an office and sat me down in one of the chairs. "That boy we're operating on is very strong and resilient," he commented.

"That's Naruto for you."

"How long have you known him?"

"Depends on what you mean. Face to face? A couple of days. On the net? A couple of years." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hmm… you must be very important to him then, if he's willing to go through all that just to make sure your alright."

"Why would you say that? What do you mean?"

"Because to my understanding, your friend was conscious throughout the entire ordeal. When the paramedics showed up he had dragged you and himself 5 ft away from the crash. Clutching you to himself with tears rolling down his cheeks, saying your name, and checking to see if you were seriously hurt or not. When the paramedics started to work on him he told them to ignore him and work on you instead. Only when they told him that you were fine, walking around, and conscious did he finally go to sleep. Which was actually quite recently," the doctor said with a thoughtful expression on his face. I thought about what he had said, staring off to the side as I tried to remember any point in time that I was conscious after the crash, except for now. Naruto didn't care for me _**that **_much did he? That kind of caring was bordering on insanity.

"He would do that for anyone," I choked out.

"If you say so. But anyways. The operation is done so we can run a few cat scans and tests to see if there is anything else wrong with him. But we cant really diagnose anything mentally until he wakes up. And since we don't know when that is we don't know what more we can do." He tapped his chin with his index finger and wrote a few things down on his clip board.

"Are you going to throw him out?" I demanded.

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't allow him to be thrown out!" He looked aghast at what I had said, as if he couldn't possibly imagine it. I simply nodded. He calmed down. "Do you know a family member of his? One that we can contact?" I shook my head no.

"He lives alone in an apartment. He has a father, but I don't know what his name is." The doctor sighed. At that moment a nurse ran in.

"Doctor!"

"Yes nurse?"

"There is a man! He claims to be the patient, Narutos, father!"

We looked at each other before we both yelled, "Send him in!"


	22. Naruto 11

I was laying down in a perfectly green field. There were no flowers or trees or buildings as far as the eye could see. I was just laying there, watching the clouds roll by on a breeze I couldn't feel. I couldn't move for some reason either, and I had this inkling that I should be in some kind of pain. But I ignored all of that and just started at the sky, letting the sun warm my chilled body.

"Naruto!" A feminine voice called, that both sounded close but far away at the same time. I glanced at her, and noted that she was sitting next to me, and did a double take.

"Mom!"

"Don't look so surprised!" The pretty young looking woman laughed.

"But aren't you..?" I started, she held up a hand.

"Lets not talk about that. What have you been doing? What's with this boy you saved?" She smiled at me.

"Saved?" I thought for a minute before realization hit me. That was the reason why I should be in pain. Maybe I was dead and this was where the souls went to after death. "Oh, you mean Neji. He's a friend of mine from school. He's one of my internet friends too."

"What's he like?" She whispered. I stared back up into the sky.

"At first he's like a completely stuck up guy, but he's really a nice person. He trusted me, even though he barely knew me, with some of his secrets. And he's even warming up to me. He doesn't act like he used to, at least around me and Shikimaru. I think he was even looking for me, the night we got hit by that bus…" A soft smile was dancing upon my lips. My mother noticed cause she commented on it.

"You love him don't you? Even though you barely know him?" She asked. I stared up at her and nodded.

"I don't know why. He has the same family problems as me, only they have different circumstances."

"Speaking of family, Naruto. Why aren't you living with your father." I ignored her and continued to stare at the sky. Her face filled my vision, her strawberry blond hair whipping around her in the breeze that I couldn't feel. Some of it stroked against my face, it was soft. Her beautiful face, even for her age, was marred by a frown. Her dark brown eyes bored into mine as she asked again, "Why aren't you living with your father?" I sighed.

"Because… you and Kira died. Because he killed my sister." Her face contorted with sadness.

"Is that really true? Do you really think that?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes. I felt her sit back on her legs.

"That makes me… sad…"

"Yeah well… it makes me feel that way too." My mother began to stroke my hair. The way she used to when she was still alive. "Are you worried about something?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just wondering how you got here. Its just me and your sister here. We've been waiting for you guys, watching. Your to young to be here. It doesn't make any sense and its bothering me."

"Your to young to have died too, both you and Kira."

"That doesn't matter."

"What if I was meant to be here? If I really am dead." I looked up at her and she was crying.

"No." She closed her eyes. She touched her forehead to mine. Images began to flash before my eyes. There was a beautiful black haired boy with lavender eyes, he had a bandage on one cheek and surprise written all over his face. In the back ground a bus was coming at us fast. I called his name desperately and reached for him, pulling him into my lap and turning him towards my door. Bracing myself in between him and the bus. Pain exploded in my back as the bus hit us, the boy was already unconscious having hit his head on the window. I clutched the teenager to me as we came to a stand still. I used as much strength as I could to get us out of the car and away from the wreckage. People were screaming and yelling, some were actually doing something useful and calling an ambulance. An ambulance showed up and took us to a hospital. When they finally reassured me that Neji was fine I lost consciousness.

Mother was sitting up now. She was gazing off into the distance with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Naru-naru. You know I love you. You know your sister loves you, though she's to young to express it well."

"I know."

"But you have to do something for me. And you have to promise me you will."

"Do what? What's with this all of the sudden?" Mother was worried about something.

"I want you to love your father. You don't have to live with him, but at least love him. When you wake up you must love him."

"But I don't want to wake up! I want to stay and be with you and the little one!" I pleaded.

"You have to wake up! You must!" She closed her eyes tightly.

"But I miss you so much!" Her eyes grew sad as she opened them again.

"I miss you too, but there are others that are waiting for you to wake up. They miss you more than I do. Their waiting for you to open your eyes and smile at them the way you used to. And besides, what will happen to that person when you go away? How do you think that person will feel when your gone, here with me?" She smiled, showing off a set of perfect white straight teeth.

"But!"

"You have more people waiting for you there then you do here. Naruto! You must wake up! You have to open your eyes! Their waiting for you!" Everything was going dark again, and mother voice was going in and out of focus as it began to get farther and farther away….


	23. Neji 12

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Naruto's father was like an older version of himself, just without the facial scars. His father was frantic when he appeared in the doorway. He looked exhausted beyond all reason, with dark bruise like bags under his eyes. When he had burst into the doctor's office he freaked out and started asking a bunch of questions. When he finally noticed me sitting next to the doctor he apologized profusely for interrupting my meeting with the physician. I guess he hadn't heard that I was in the accident as well. I had asked him how he had known that Naruto had been hospitalized; he told me he was watching the news about an accident that had happened late at night. When they had mentioned the owner of the vehicle was a blond haired blue eyed high school male, he automatically knew who it was. Especially when he was sent to S Hospital.

"All I want to know is where the person he was with when the accident happened is." He sighed when we were seated out in the hall, not to far away from the emergency room.

"Ah, well actually I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet…" He looked at me with curious blue eyes. "It was me in the car with him." His eyes bulged as if you had told him the secret to immortality.

"Y-you? But you're hardly injured!" He pointed at the bandages around me leg and body, the ones (mostly) that Naruto had done. The only real damage done to me was a few broken ribs and a crack to the back of my skull. "From what I saw of the wreckage the passenger side was completely destroyed. No offence but by all accounts you should be dead." I blushed uncontrollably, with anger.

"Sorry I'm not dead…"

"Nothing to apologize about. You're alive," I glared at him, "but it makes me wonder who was driving. Was it you?"

"No, Naruto was the one that pulled me out of the way in time. I don't see how he did it but he did." Naruto's father began to laugh.

"Guess I'm not the only one anymore!" I looked at him strangely. "Naruto saved me and pulled me out of a car too," He grinned like a proud father would. His words made me remember what he had told me not to long ago. He began to laugh again. "You must be one of his friends from school. We don't talk all that much so I don't know what's going on in his life. Hopefully he's not getting into too much trouble." I smiled nervously at him.

Narutos father emitted the same warm aura that his son did, making me all warm and fuzzy and willing to spill my guts. It was comforting. I knew I could trust the older man.

"You remind me of my son when he was younger. Naruto used to be very quiet and drawn back. Still happy and cheerful, but quiet. He must be the happiest person alive to have a girl as pretty as you by his side!" What he said barely registered in my mind, making me pause. When it finally clicked my face went hot and my temper bristled.

"I'm not a girl!" His father had that talent to apparently, being one of the only few people that could make me act unlike myself.

"That can't be!" He stood up, pointing an accusing finger at me. "My radar has never failed me!" In a quick motion he had lifted up my shirt and gasped. I kicked out at him, blushing furiously from shame. He moved out of my range in time to dodge the blow. His finger went back to accusing me. "You must by gay then! Or just really flat chested!"

"Would you please shut up?! We're in a hospital! Act your age!" I yelled at him. Only then did we realize that the doctor was standing behind us, looking at us strangely/ amusedly, with a camera phone lifted up. Narutos father blushed and scrached his cheek sheepishly.

"Sorry, Doctor."

"That's alright. It was rather entertaining to watch actually. I'm sure everyone enjoyed the show. You'll be sure it'll be on youtube by tomorrow." The doctor grinned while slipping the phone into his pocket. I hid my face in my hands. There goes my Hyuuga reputation, flying out the window. "Anyways, I have news on your son, Naruto." Narutos father perked up and grabbed the doctor's shoulders.

"How is he?! What happened?!"

"Your sons alright, we're done with his testing. Physiologically there's nothing wrong, possibly a concussion."

"But I thought you said that you couldn't diagnose anything until he woke up!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Narutos awake, in room 204!" He was grinning. I pushed past him and practically ran to Narutos room. My leg seared in pain. I ignored it, putting all my concentration into finding Naruto. When I finally found the room, and banged the door open Naruto was sitting up, staring at the door as if expecting someone. He winced.

Naruto was literally covered in bandages. His face was half covered, only one eyes stared at me… which looked kind of weird.

"Naruto!" I gasped. He smiled in a way that made him look very vulnerable.

"Neji…" He sighed in relief.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired actually. How about you? You look a little beat up." He chuckled but then began to cough. I patted him gently on the back, so as not to hurt him.

"In pain but your obviously a whole lot worse off than me."

"Especially cause I'm the one in the bed." He chuckled quietly again. Then came in Narutos father, all nerves and tears. "DAD?!"

"Kiddo!" He cried and threw himself at Naruto, who in turn cried out in pain.

"That hurts! Get the hell off!"

"Ohp! Sorry Naruto! How are you feeling?" He rubbed his sons head.

"What's up with everyone asking me that?! I'm fine!" He huffed.

"Sorry, sorry. Don't strain yourself or your condition will get worse." He then patted his head 3 more times. "Anyways, Naru-chan-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-I didn't know you were gay."

Then there was silence.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered, astonished at his fathers randomness. Maybe Naruto never told his father he was bisexual?

"Well you were out late at night with a pretty little thing like this," he points to me, "one would only assume that you were gay!" His father laughed.

"I'm not gay! I'm Bisexual you pervert!" Naruto yelled, putting a lot of strain on his voice.

"So you admit it! You were out on a date with this young man!"

"How can you deduce something like that from me only saying I'm bi?!"

"I don't hear you defending yourself!"

"Because you would only find a way to turn it against me!" Naruto was struggling to continue the argument with his father. His yelling was beginning to pain him further.

"Ah! Mr. Uzumaki! Would you please not rial the patient up? He's in a lot of pain right now." A nurse pleaded.

"My names not 'Uzumaki'. It's Minato Namikaze!"

"Oh, sorry sir. Please, will you leave the room so Naruto-san will have some peace talking with his friend?" The nurse began to plead again.

"What?! I'm his father! I should be the first to see him!" Minato complained.

"Sorry again, sir. But you don't seem… healthy for him right now. Your son is in pain just talking with you." The nurse grabbed onto his arm. "Why not let them talk and you come and work on the paper work…" She began to drag him out of the room.

"But I do that enough as it is!"

"Then you should be used to it!" And they were out of the room yet again. The silence was thick as Naruto tried to catch his breath, eyes clenched as he waited for the pain to ebb away.

"So… had an interesting conversation with your father not to long ago." I began.

"Oh really?" Naruto hissed.

"Yeah. To tell the truth he embarrassed me completely."

"Yeah, well he tends to do that a lot…"

"My reputation is gone too."

"He gets rid of those pretty quickly."

"Oh, I didn't realize."

"Yeah, one would say it's a hobby of his."

"You get it from him then." There was a pause before Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?"

"You also have to ability to make me do things I don't normally do. You've been the only ones so far to get me to things like that."

"Oh…" Naruto sighed. "Does that include making you worry about someone?"

"…Yes…"

"Even though that someone is someone you just met, face to face?"

"…Yes…"

"Even though that someone is a guy?"

"…Yes…" Things were quiet yet again as I took a seat by Narutos bedside. I watched as Narutos bandaged hands clenched and unclenched for reasons I will probably never know.


	24. Naruto 12

Neji watched me like a hawk. He made sure that I was as comfortable as could be even though he was in pain as well. He hasn't left my side even to sleep in the past 8 hours I've been awake. He even stayed in the room when my father had visited, making sure that he didn't put a strain on me. I was about to ask if he was tired when Hinata walked in.

"Hey Hina-chan!" I grinned. She blushed and twiddled her fingers a bit before addressing Neji.

"Neji-nisan? I'm here to take you home." She whispered. He stood up, immediately wincing in pain as he did so.

"But-"

"Neji-nisan! Naruto-kun is not the only one injured here! Naruto-kun is at a hospital, with people here that can take care of him. You may be here too, but they aren't as obligated to help you as they are to him. You have been discharged, and there fore need to go home! The family doctor wishes to see you, your hurt… You need to take care of yourself better…" She mumbled staring at his face. Neji looked away.

"Don't worry Neji! I'll be fine. I have the nurses here to take care of me. And my father had to go back to work, so he won't be here for awhile… Go home and get some rest, and stop worrying Hinata!" I smiled at him.

"Alright," he finally said, "but if anything happens call me."

"Okay, okay! Go home you worry wart. If you worry so much you'll get grey hairs and become an old man before your time!" I laughed as he glowered at me.

"See you later Naruto-kun!" Hinata waved, in a rare show of courage, as she pushed Neji out of the room.

"Sayonara Neji! Hina-chan!" I called after them. I breathed a sigh of relief when they were both gone. It was awkward, for me at least, because Hinata liked me and I liked her fiancé, and Neji doesn't see either of us that way… I think…

I lay back down to go to sleep when someone quietly entered my room. When I opened my eyes again Shikimaru was standing there with Gaara, and surprisingly no Choji. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Shikimaru told me everything," Gaara growled. Well he was certainly getting to the point.

"Everything?" I glanced at Shikimaru.

"Everything…" I groaned. "Are you alright? When I heard about the crash Tamari was reading over my shoulder and kept me at the house because she thought it was a bad time to show up."

"You should have come by 5 hours ago. You would have gotten to see Neji play nurse maid," I grinned. Gaara shared a look with Shikimaru.

"So its true then."

"What is?"

"That you like Neji." I choked on my spit and coughed painfully into one of my bandaged hands. I guess my reaction to that only confirmed his suspicions because he sighed.

"Shikimaru told you that too?" I asked after I had recovered. He nodded.

"I told you, he told me EVERYTHING. To the smallest detail." Gaara sighed again. I groaned. And Shikimaru just stared at both of us, calculating. "What's wrong?"

"Just about everyone knows that I like him except him!" I whined. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Gaara," Gaara turned to Shikimaru. "Don't get into this with him. Remember what I told you?" Shikimaru glared at me. I flinched and apologized. Shikimaru just shook his head. "You can't help it. That's just your Kyuubi acting up." I nodded and stared at my hands.

"Say… Shikimaru! Where's Choji? Usually you two are joined at the hip!" Shikimaru grinned at me.

"Unlike you we have to go to school. You had us worrying so Choji offered to help out so he stayed behind. I saw Gaara and figured since he's the only one out of the loop I would tell him." Shikimaru hit me over the head, which exploded in pain. I whimpered. "That's revenge." And they left. I grumbled under my breath but smiled none the less. I turned to my side and quickly fell asleep.


	25. Neji 13

**Chapter 25: Neji Hyuuga**

I had finally gotten permission from my 'Doctor' to let me go and visit Naruto at the hospital, and for him not to freak out when I didn't come back for a long while. I was happy because maybe he would look better than he did five days ago. When I got to his room the door was cracked open slightly and a voice was drifting through. Seems like someone was already there. I peeked in and saw someone with long black hair, unbound, and black clothing. The skin was pail from what I could see of his hands. The man's face was resting in them, blocking it from my view, and it seemed as though he was crying.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry… I feel so guilty… and you don't even remember my face so that only makes it even worse… I wanted to make up after all these years of wallowing in my self pity, but you've already forgotten about me… I hope that one day, when you remember my face… that you can forgive me for leaving you like that…" I stopped listening right then. The mans words made my heart ache with some kind of unexplained pain. I clutched at the place above my heart and whimpered quietly.

I stepped back, but right into a hospital table. The things on top clattered to the ground. The man gasped and began to get up really fast. I hid behind the corner as he rushed past me, to fast for me to get a look at his face. I sat there on the floor for who knows how long, shaking in a pain that I couldn't place.

When I could finally find the courage to get up and enter the hospital room, Naruto was sitting up and he was awake. He smiled at me as I walked in.

"Good afternoon Neji!" He greeted. Narutos eye was unbandaged; stitches could be seen going through his eye brow all the way down his cheek, not necessarily going through the eye but around it. His formerly pail skin seemed to have a bit more color to it. I smiled back, a small one because I was still unsettled greatly.

"Good afternoon Naruto. I've brought you some school work you've missed," he frowned. "Someone else would have brought it today but I told them it was best that I did it." Naruto shook his head.

"Your powers of persuasion scare me sometimes. How is the soccer team getting along?"

"Pretty good. I can't play but I can still advise. You team misses you by the way. They don't like Uchiha Itachi's teaching style." Naruto chuckled at that.

"Tell them sorry for me. I'll be out of here as soon as my back heals enough for me to use a wheel chair. So… about a month at most." I frowned. He wouldn't be able to go to the party then. That was fine. I wouldn't make a big deal out of it anymore if he didn't want to go. "Neji, don't worry I'll be at your announcement party." Naruto was grinning at me, forcefully but smiling none the less.

"Really?"

"Regardless of weather I'm in a wheel chair or not." He promised. I stared at him with wide eyes, and then threw my arms around him. I was hurting him and myself of course, him for the obvious and for my because my ribs were still a bit cracked.

"Neji! Neji! Calm down! Ohw! That stings!" I got off and apologized. "Don't worry about it. I think I understand how you feel. You don't want to be in this so it would be nice if there was someone there you liked to support you in some way right?" He patted my head as I hugged him more gently this time. I got off after a second and sat in the chair beside his bed.

"You look better." I stared at his face. He laughed.

"I'm a fast healer. What makes me sad is that I can't run for a while." I sighed in unison with him. "You are looking better too. I don't see anything wrong…" He scrutinized my form, placing a hand on his chin. I lifted my shirt a little so he could see the gauze around my torso. He face went red and quickly looked away. "So your ribs are still bothering you?"

"Yeah. They don't seem to want to heal as fast as my other injuries." He laughed.

"That tends to happen sometimes," he muttered something under his breath after that. I wanted to know what it was but I didn't dare get closer to him than I already was…

**End Chapter 25**

**Sorry everyone. I've been real busy lately. Also I've been recovering from Carpel Tunnel, if you know what that is. Basically it's a pain in the wrists, your nerves being pinched due to misuse or the work environment your in.**


	26. Naruto 13

**Chapter 26: Naruto Uzumaki**

I lay by my cot, thinking about my mother and what she had told me. I could now agree that there were people down her waiting for me, people who cared for me, but the pain just wasn't worth it to stay. Twice now I've fallen in love with someone, and both of them have left me in one way or another.

The first one was a beautiful man, I don't remember how beautiful but I knew he was. He just left me, for someone he had barely met. I didn't remember much because the pain of loosing him was to much. Now it was Neji, someone who I've known for years but really only for a few days. He's engaged, to someone he doesn't love, and they were going to announce it in less than a month, and I just practically told him that I would go! Talk about ripping your own heart out and eating it…

Neji left the hospital to go home about 4 hours ago. Gaara had come in 10 minutes after Neji left, then my dad came in but had to leave 'cause he was still detrimental to my health. So at the moment I was alone, no one there to bother me as I brooded. I sighed, for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

"I think to much…" I mumbled. Just then the door peeked open and I could see brilliant golden eyes staring at me from the crack. I smiled at whoever it was. "Hello there." The door opened further and a tanned face poked through, followed by glorious strawberry-blond hair. The person was familiar, someone I hadn't seen in a long time. Shinu.

"Naruto!" She breathed as she stepped further in. "I heard you were in an accident!" She frowned. I noticed something was off about her but I couldn't place what it was.

"Don't worry, Shinu, I'm fine!" I laughed. She smiled thinly, not catching the humor. "Did you want something?" I asked, noting how she stayed by the door.

"A-actually yes. I did want to tell you something." Things were quiet for a moment before she decided to come and stand next to my bed.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked her, motioning towards the chair beside her. Shinu shook her head.

"No, I'm thinking of a way to tell you that wont upset you…" My thoughts flashed to someone she knows dying, someone that both of us knew. "Naruto… I…I'm sorry but… I'm pregnant with your baby…" My eyes immediately flashed to her stomach, finally realizing what it was that was different about her. I watched as she stroked the large bump with affection.

"How long?" I asked her calmly, even though it was all chaos on the inside.

"About 8 and ½ months…" she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, reeling in the shock.

"Because I was afraid. My mom wouldn't let me out of the house, and she kept me in a room the entire time!" She began to sob and plopped down onto the chair. Tears trickled down her cheeks in thick streams. I stare at her, frowning as she cried. I debated on weather I should leave the hospital early, or give her the keys to my apartment. Finally I decided on a course of action and pushed the button to call in the nurse. A lovely voice popped up over the little speaker next to me.

**//Hello?// **She asked.

"Yes, is it alright if you bring some of my stuff over please?"

**//Like what?// **She seemed curious, and suspicious at the same time.

"All of the things inside my backpack."

/**/Alright! Call back if you need anything else!// **She chirped and the line went dead. I started at Shinu as she gazed at me with confusion, she was still crying though not as hard as before. I smiled at her in reassurance.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright!" I patted her on the head, trying to calm her down as best I could. The nurse walked in, carrying my orange and black back pack. She placed it on my lap and waited. "You can go now. I'm just going to give it to her." She nodded and left.

I opened the pack and shifted around until I found my cell phone. The first number that I could think to dial was my fathers. He picked up while the first ring was going on.

**//Hello Naruto.//**

"Dad, I'm in kind of a bind right now. I cant explain now, because I have no time, but I need to get out of this hospital with another person. Considering I cant drive, much less move that much, I'll need your help." He processed my summarization within a few minutes.

/**/Alright. Find a way to get to the roof, don't forget to be dressed in regular clothes. There should be a chopper up there waiting for you. I'll see you soon son, bye.//** He hung up as I was about to reply. I sighed grimly, watched as my cheerfulness went out the window little by little, and turned back to Shinu.

"What's going on?" Shinu asked. I stared at her for a moment before grinning.

"We're getting out of here." I fished in my pack for some clothes. When I got a shirt and some pants assembled I asked for some help in getting them on. Shinu helped me, then I got out of the bed, hissing in pain as I did so.

"Do you want me to get you a wheel chair?" She asked as I tried stand. I smiled thinly at her as I shook my head.

"No, that would just make us more suspicious. I'll just have to deal, I hope you don't mind me leaning on you for a little bit." She shook her head and I wrapped an arm around her waist. We paced ourselves, so as not to hurt Shinu or put to much stress on her. She was due any day now. Also, though its hard to admit, walking hurt like hell!

We made it to the elevators before someone asked if I was alright. I was happy they didn't know who I was. I just told the nurse I was up for a quick walk and then I would be back in my cot. They nodded and we continued on our way, though the nurse kept an eye on me as I turned the corner. We only had to take 1 flight of stairs, which hurt like a bitch, before we reached the roof. The day was bright, the sky was blue, and there wasn't even a cloud in sight. I breathed in deeply, savoring the fresh air.

As soon as we got within 15 feet of the chopper 2 men in black suits jumped out and rushed over to us.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" The bigger of the two reached for me, lifting me up by my arms. "Are you alright, sir?" I nodded my head as he began to walk me towards the chopper.

"I need her to go with us. She's with me." I nodded towards Shinu, who stood stock still in the place we had left her. The smaller one walked back to her and helped her to the chopper. I was placed in a rescue stretcher so I wouldn't be jostled by the jerky movements of the chopper.

**End Chapter 26**


	27. Neji 14

_**Chapter 27**_

My uncle sat next to me in the meeting room. He was talking to the schools principle, a little too late in my opinion, about my games and absences and how they would affect my progress in school.

"Well since he makes up the missing work as soon as he gets it I see no problems in the future. Though he does have quite a bit of absences as of late. He might have to go to weekend class to make it up." My uncle frowned, most likely thinking that I should get punished harsher for missing so much practice. "And about his games. Since he's injured he has a legitimate excuse to miss out. Don't go to hard on him." The principle dismissed us with a wave.

My uncle frowned deeper in anger. He didn't like the principle that much. My uncle was very much planning to go hard on me, no matter what the excuse.

As soon as we were home my uncle grabbed me by the back of the neck, roughly, and directed me to his office. He sat me in a chair in front of his desk before sitting on the other side. He typed up some stuff on his laptop before he turned his steely gaze to me. I gulped.

"So, Neji. Tell me. Why were you in that accident, I've never gotten around to asking about it." He clenched his jaw.

"I didn't have my own car." I clenched my hands together.

"Why?"

"Because I felt like walking," I whispered.

"That far?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"I was… looking for someone…"

"Who?"

"A friend of mine…"

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ah… Your new friend." This made my head snap up. "What? You act as if this comes to a surprise to you. Or did you think you were being sneaky?" He smirked. "You should know by now that I have people watching your every move. And from what I hear you're getting awfully friendly with _**HIM**_!"

"He's just a friend! There's nothing going on-"

"I would be surprised if there wasn't something going on. But your hanging around all those fags its no surprise you've pricked up some of their habits. I mean, all your friends are little fucks who are fags!"

"Don't call them that! They are _**gay**_! What's so wrong with that?!" I yelled at him. He glared back at me.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I should have you thrown into the dungeons and beaten for an attitude like that!" He yelled. "The only person you should be friends with is my daughter Hinata, your Fiancé!" He slammed his hand on the desk as I was about to protest. "I don't want you hanging around him even if he is the mayors' son!" I spluttered at his words.

"Mayors… son?" This made him smirk even more than before.

"You didn't know? Then I guess this will surprise you even more." I stared at him in confusion. He turned his computer around to face me. On it had a mug shot of Naruto. Beside the picture was basic information, confirming his father was indeed the mayor of our city(which I was horrified that I hadn't figured it out when I first met the man!). My uncle pointed to a specific spot, which was occupation. My eyes widened. Naruto was a _table dancer_?

"He didn't…"

"Tell you? Why would he? I mean you're practically useless. You can fight, you have good grades, but having to deal with anything else you're completely useless." I glared at him.

"I'm not useless…"

"Yes you are!" He laughed. "At least your not as useless as my daughter Hinata, I'll give you that much." He laughed harder.

I growled. "She's much more than useless! She's stronger and more intelligent then you give her credit for! She does everything you ask, without question so don't you dare imply that she's useless!" And with that I stormed out of his office. Hinata was waiting for me at the end of the hall.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me Neji-nii!" She smiled. I patted her on the head as I passed, heading for the garage and my car. I needed to get out, this house was driving me crazy!

_**END CHAPTER**_


	28. Naruto 14

_**Chapter 28**_

My father was waiting for us when we arrived at his office building. He was smiling as I passed him. He was going to escort Shinu instead, as was his custom. They took us to a large conference room and sat me on a couch they had assembled on the side of the room. Shinu say next to me while my father turned one of the chairs around to see us.

"So, mind telling me what's going on?" He asked, crossing his legs and smiling. I remembered that Shinu never knew who my father was, so I noticed how nervous she was to figure out how exactly important he was.

"Father, this is Shinu, someone who's going to be a strong part of my life from this day on."

"Do tell, did you propose to her?" He wore and innocent blank face. He knew what was going on, he just wants me to tell him for conformation.

"No, and I don't plan to. She's pregnant dad, and we need to protect her from her mother." He blinked, not figuring that in.

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Because her mother, for the past 8 ½ months I assume, has kept her locked up in their house ever since she figured out Shinu was pregnant. Shinu just got away to tell me."

"So you're going to have the baby?"

"Yes!" She yelled. I laughed and patted her hand.

"I agree."

"Then why won't you marry her?"

"To take care of a child we don't have to be married. Besides, we weren't planning to have a kid to begin with." I felt Shinu's hand twitch. So maybe she had, but I hadn't.

"I guess. So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Help her. Take care of her until I get better. She's due in less than a month, or more, I don't know. But she needs to be comfortable." My father nodded.

"And what am I going to do about you?" He mused, sounding more like a mafia boss than the major of a huge city. I frowned.

"Throw me out I guess…" My father glared at me.

"I'm not going to do that! What kind of father do you think I am?!" I grinned at him.

"An annoying, over protective father," I answered curtly. He continued to glare at me. I sighed. "I'm going to go to my apartment." He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because your hurt and you have no one to help or take care of you."

"So?"

"So your injuries could get worse!" He jumped up out of his seat . "I don't like seeing you hurt son! Do you realize how afraid I was of loosing you when I heard you were in the hospital!? Do you know how much it hurts me to see you in pain, to see you all bandaged up, to see you so weak you can barely hold yourself up?" He ranted. I stared off to the side, ashamed of myself.

"Sorry Dad. It's just that I'm used to taking care of myself."

"You shouldn't be used to that." Things were quiet for a moment before my father snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!" He dashed to his brief case, took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Dad what-" He waved me off.

"Hey! I have a request… No it's not something stupid, it's actually quite serious… Yeah it does… Partly… Really!? Wow! Never would have pegged him to do something like that. Don't get kicked out now… Okay, back on subject. I want you to take care of him until he gets better… I don't think he would mind… I gave you a key didn't I?... Then use it! I'll see you soon! Bye!" He hung up and turned to one off his guards. "Can you take Shinu-dear to one of the en suite rooms on the 10th floor? Make her comfortable please."

"Naruto!" Shinu squeaked and clutched my hand to her.

"Don't worry. You're in great hands. Let him take care of you and I'll see you soon!" I let the guards pull her away. I faced my father.

"You're coming with me!" He grinned and snapped his fingers. Two guards picked me up and walked swiftly behind my father as he headed for the elevator.

_**END CHAPTER **_


	29. Neji 15

Chapter 29: Neji

I hung up the phone and sighed. Narutos father had just called to ask me a favor. He wanted me to take care of Naruto while he was hurt. Frankly I couldn't understand why he had gotten early release from the hospital in the first place. I shook my head, feeling a migraine coming on.

"What's wrong Neji-kun?" Lee asked through a mouthful of his burger.

"I have to go." I put my part of the bill on the table.

"Why? Is it your uncle?"

"No, it has to deal with Naruto." Gaara looked up. "He's not in the hospital anymore. I'm pretty sure he's run off." Gaara sighed.

"Something important must have happened." I nodded and began to stand. Gaara grabbed my hand. I looked back at him. "I want to talk to you later at school, or after if you prefer." There was something in his eyes that made me nod my head, but my heart pound in anxiety.

"Alright." He let go and I made my way to my car. It didn't take me long to get to Narutos apartment, seeing as how he didn't live all that far from school anyways, and into it with the key Minato had given me. Narutos apartment was never really dirty so all I had to do was sweep and dust, but I decided to organize and scrub so I could distract myself from the meeting that was soon to come.

There was a knock on the door, which was weird, and a muffled yell for the person knocking to hurry up and open the door. I stood in the kitchen as the door swung open and the blond mayor bound in.

"Good evening, Neji!" He hugged me with a grin. I nodded at him as my heart began to pound.

"Dad! Who's the one that's going-" Narutos yell stopped in his throat as he spotted me, he was being carried by two burly guys in black suits, as Minatos customary body guards. I stared at him. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He was still covered in bandages, though not as badly as the last time I'd seen him.

"Hi, Naruto," I waved nervously, our argument playing in my mind. Maybe now that he was out of the hospital he wouldn't want to see me again. "How are you feeling?" They set him down on the couch and he winced.

"Yo, Neji. I'm bloody well in pain. Still banged up, ya know?" He waved back. "So… are you the one…?" He fidgeted while trailing off.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I have a lot of free time right now, because I can't play Soccer." He nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense." His father began to clap really loudly.

"Enough with the tense atmosphere! Relax people! You're not going to die! Smile!" We stared at him strangely as he emphasized his words with a wide grin. He didn't seem to notice though, he was busy ushering his guards out the door. "I have a job to do, and this is the best I could do on such short notice. I'll see you both later. Love ya!" And he was out the door. I stood; he sat, for a few awkward minutes.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked him quickly.

"Water, please," he said with a frown. I ran to go get it.

When I got back into the living room Naruto was lying down, breathing hard. "If you needed to lay down you should have asked for help," I glared.

"You were already doing something. Besides, I'm not THAT badly hurt," he chuckled.

"You were in the emergency room for more than 18 hours…" I seethed. He winced.

"Shut up." I walked over and kneeled down beside him.

"Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Because I'm giving you some water and pain killers."

"I can do it myself…" he whined.

"Sure you can," I sneered sarcastically.

"C'mon, don't baby me." He did this adorable pleading face, I gave in of course.

"Alright but if you wince even once your not drinking it by yourself again," I warned. He nodded as I handed him the pills and cup. I watched him intently as he placed the pills on his tongue and swallowed them down with a drink of water. I sighed and turned my back on him.

I brought my knees up to my chest, as I sat in front of the couch, and placed my head on them. Things were quiet as we sat there.

"Is something bothering you Neji?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling something's wrong." He shifted behind me. "So, what is it?" I thought about not saying anything to him about it but decided against it. I trusted him to much.

"It's about my Uncle."

"Uh-huh…" he urged.

"He was going really hard on me about being in that accident, and finally a few days ago he went to talk to the principle. The principle told him to leave me alone about this but my Uncle decided to push it. He took me home and man handled me into his office. He started…" I paused, "talking about our friendship. He mentioned a few things-"

"What things?" Naruto seemed alarmed about something. I could figure why from what my Uncle told me.

"Nothing important. He then started to talk about Hinata and I went off on him, it was just too much… ya know?"

"You what?"

"I yelled at my Uncle."

"Seriously?! Good job!" He patted me on the back.

"R-Really?" I sighed. "Was it really such a good idea to defy him?"

"Don't be so depressing. You stood up to him, there's nothing wrong with that. Your learning." I could practically feel him grin. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're hopeless…"

"You mean blond!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Blondie, you need to rest. Let me get you a blanket."

"Carry me to my bed slave!" He made a whipping noise as I got up.

"How about I just get you a blanket and a pillow?" I glared playfully.

"But I want my bed!" He whined.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine? Besides I can't hold you up by myself."

"I'm not that heavy!"

"You're a fat ass, deal with it." His mouth opened in mock horror.

"You lie!" I laughed.

"Yes, I lie. You have a really nice body actually." I complimented. Naruto blushed. I grabbed his arm and carefully began to haul him up. I put his arm over my shoulders and my arm around his waist. We began to limp to his room.

"You're doing pretty well for someone who can't lift me up by himself." He teased. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

We stumbled into the room, Naruto tripped and I fell on the bed, Naruto falling on top of me. I felt my face go hot as he pressed against me, he winced in pain.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" He nodded. "Can you move?" Again he nodded. "Can you roll off then?" I didn't want him to move, which startled me, but I needed him to. He shook his head. I felt, as well as heard, my heart begin to speed up, the blood rushing past my ears. "N-Naruto?"

"Neji, you're my friend right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, of course I am…"

"You wouldn't mind if I wasn't like everyone else, right?" He searched my face.

"Are you referring to your job?" I hinted. He nodded, bewildered at how I knew.

"I'm okay with it. It's who you are." He smiled sadly.

"Yeah." He rolled off me and scooted up so his head was lying on the pillows. I sat/stood up and walked over to one of the bedsides. I pulled the covers from under him and up over him. He grinned at me. "Thanks."

"No problem."

End Chapter


	30. Naruto 15

Chapter 30: Naruto

I was alone. It had been a couple of days since I'd been home and I've quickly realized that Neji's announcement day was coming up. Maybe a few weeks. So that mean that Shinu was close to being due. Life was so screwy at the moment. A love of mine is getting married and a woman I had shacked up with a little more than 8 months ago was having my kid.

I was sitting on the couch; the TV was on but turned really low. I was expecting a visit from Shinu later on today; she decided to visit me daily.

A knock came to the door, an urgent rapping.

"Come in!" I called. The door swung open and in stepped Shinu's mother. The woman was short and plump, a desperate craziness to her eyes. Her and Shinu looked nothing alike, must take after her father.

"Where is she?! Where is my daughter?" She glared at me, not coming close. "I saw her at the hospital! She's here isn't she?! Shinu!" The woman headed straight for the back room, my bedroom, there was a loud crashing noise, and yelling.

She came back out, glaring at me hatefully. "She's not here." I told her. She yelled unintelligibly at me.

"Where did you put my daughter, my cow of a daughter?! Getting pregnant at her age, by a monster like you no less!"

"Calm down Ma'am," I pleaded, thinking of the noise my neighbors were sure to hear.

"Don't you tell me to calm down you monster! You have no right telling me what to do! Not after what you did!" She began to cry. I sighed, her words stabbing at me more than she knew.

"Ma'am, your daughter made her decision. This is what she wanted…"

"Don't you tell me that! She never wanted to kid! Now she'll-" Her sobbing became worse. What did she mean? That her daughter would leave her? That's already happened.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do about it. It's already happening. Maybe if you didn't push Shinu so hard and insult her the way you do this never would have happened. Your daughter wouldn't be pregnant and she wouldn't have left in the first place…"

"I'm a good mother! I've done everything for her, and this is how she repays me?!" She stomped her foot in exasperation.

"You did everything but love her." She glared at me hatefully.

"I don't need advice from you… I'm pressing sexual harassment charges on you!"

"You can't do that! I'm still a minor!"

"The court system won't see it that way, I'm sure!" And she stomped out of my apartment in a huff.

Not long after Shinu showed up, looking even more pregnant than the day before. I compared our situation with that of others that I've seen. We were one messed up 'family'.

Shinu was a 16 year old mother whose own mother was a controlling psychopathic bitch. Her father was never at home and an alcoholic. Me, I'm all busted up, and becoming a father myself, inside and out. My mother and sister are dead, and my father is the Mayor.

Shinu sat down next to me. We talked about what was going on, I left out that her mother had visited, and watched some TV. She stayed over for dinner, read a book with me, and then she left with her escorts as soon as Neji showed up to see how I was doing around 8. I had explained to her before hand just who Neji was and how important he was to me. I told her that I would prefer it if he didn't know about her and that he kid she was carrying was mine. That hurt her greatly, I knew, but she did as I asked and never said anything more than 'Hi' to him. I cared for her greatly, but Neji's friendship meant more to me. Gwad I'm such a selfish prick…

End Chapter


	31. Neji 16

Chapter 31: Neji

I was busy at school, helping both Naruto's team and my own team (I was finally able to start playing again), catching up with missed school work and absences, so I couldn't have that conversation that Gaara wanted to have with me. I will admit that I was avoiding him a little bit but still…

I was finally free after I got away from Narutos, so we sat over by ourselves under a tree in a park. Things were quiet for a moment as he thought of what to say.

"Neji…" He began. I nodded for him to continue. "How do you feel about Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" I stared at him in confusion.

"When he's around, what emotions do you feel?!" I thought about it for a minute.

"When I'm with Naruto I feel happy and content, my heart… pounds like I've been running for a very long time… And I want him to be happy… when I hear about his past my heart begins to ache painfully… and I don't know where to place the pair, which direction it goes… I'm so confused…" I clutched at my chest, pain dully echoing through me.

"Do you know how you feel? Can you put a name to your confusing emotions?" I shook my head, unsure.

"Close friendship? I care about him as a brother?" I knew that one wasn't true, this was nothing like brotherhood.

"You are ignorant of your own feelings. You should know what you're feeling, but you don't." He grumbled.

"What are you implying?" I glared.

"That you love Naruto." He stared me dead in the eyes, which meant he was completely serious. I felt unease about his words, like something bad was going to happen.

"I don't love him! All I feel for him is friendship! Don't throw that on me!" I seethed. Why was I getting so angry if it wasn't true? Why didn't I just calmly deny it?

"You shouldn't deny what your feeling. It is love."

"And how would you know? You, who barely feels a thing, knows what love is?"

"I do feel. How do you think Lee and I are together? Because I got over myself and started to talk to others. Because I stopped denying myself the chance to feel. I love, Neji. I feel, I am not the monster many see me to be." He paused thoughtfully, shaking his head in the wind. "I used to act like one but my love for Lee changed me. My friendship with Naruto helped me to make other friends." He grabbed my arm as I tried to get up.

"What do you think love is?"

"Love is when you can't think of anyone but the person you want to be with. When you're concerned when that person is hurt. When you want to be with them against all odds, but you want them to be happy at the same time. It's when you care so deeply that it hurts you. That is what love is to me."

"That's nice Gaara, but I don't love him." I pushed desperately.

"All I know is this: Don't hurt him. If you hurt him, believe me, I'll make your life a living hell." He glared up at me.

"I believe you."

"I'm also going to hound you until you realize your true feelings." He promised.

Before I could reply he was gone. In his place were a couple of pictures. I picked them up.

The first one was a picture of Naruto and me together, the few times we actually all hanged out together at his apartment. Naruto was laughing, his bandaged arm around my shoulder. I was blushing like mad; to something he was saying… or was it because he had his arm around me? The picture made my heart skip a beat.

The second was of Naruto asleep on the couch, his normally cheerful face serene and calm. His face was clear of bandages, his hair longer and tied up, seeing Naruto like this made my heart thud in my chest.

The last one confused me. I'd seen the woman before, leaving Narutos apartment building. The woman was very pregnant now though. Naruto had a huge grin on his face, the wind blowing his hair every which way, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun. She was wearing a lovely yellow sun dress, her red hair lighting up in the warm rays, she was laughing with her eyes closed. She was beautiful. My eyes zeroed in on Narutos arm around her waist, possessively.

My heart sent shocks of pain throughout my body, sending unwanted tears to my eyes. My throat felt so tight it felt as though I had swallowed a golf ball and it had gotten stuck. My hand went straight to my chest again, trying in vain to stop the pain there. I head my name being called by an unwanted voice.

End Chapter


	32. Naruto 16

Chapter 32: Naruto

I could move around now, though stiffly and with throbs of pain frequently flairing up. I mostly used a cane to help me walk. I went into my room after Neji had gone and began to pick up the brocken pieces of pottery and mirror. I was glad he hadn't decided to stay and help me clean, I didn't want him to see the mess. A knock came to the door. I limped to go answer it.

The person at the door was Gaara.

"You knocked for once."

"Shut it. I'm not here alone."

"Wha-?"

"Good evening Naruto," came a deep familiar voice. I began to stutter.

"Hello, Itachi…" I motioned them in, watching Itachi materialize out of the shadows, his boyfriend right behind him. I wondered what was going on and what they wanted.

I sat them on my couch and sat on a chair that I placed infront of them. "I'm sorry you got hurt." He nodded his head to me.

"S'no big deal. I knew what I was getting into when I went with you. Though getting hit by a bus wasn't exactly part of the plan." No one even smiled at my morbid joke. "Alright, your obviously not here for pleasure, so whats your business with me , and why did you bring Gaara into it?" I glared at them.

"We have come to a vote." Things went dead quiet as Gaara spoke up.

"A vote about what?"

"To see if your ready to learn." Itachi seemed uneasy about this topic of conversations. He had Kisames hand in a vice grip.

"Ready to learn what?"

"To learn something you have forgotten." He choked out, which was strange. Kisame patted him on the shoulder with his free hand.

"Do you want us to leave for a while?" Kisame spoke up in his gravely voice.

"That would help a little bit." Kisame nodded, stood up, and headed for the door, Gaara at his heels.

As soon as the door shut Itachis face went into his hands, a huge shudder passing through his body. He looked like he was crying. I moved to the cushion beside him and rubbed the spot between his shoulders, trying to comfort the distressed man.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry…"

"You've nothing to apologize for."

"I have everything to apologize for," he whispered.

"What happened with Neji wasn't your-"

"Its just part of the chain reaction that I started!" He growled at me, startling me at the strange show of emotion.

"What are you talking about?"

"A long time ago you were with someone you cared about deeply, so deeply that you were devastated when he left you out of the blue. In despair you forgot anything that reminds you of him to protect yourself, even to the point that you wouldn't recognize him even if he spoke to you on the street. He left you for no reason, apparently for someone else. To try to mend the pain by going to the beds of strangers every night. You ignore the help of your friends, don't show much unhappy emotions so they wont get worried over you." He takes a deep, shaky breath. I've never heard him say this much before in the same breath. "But I know your still hurting inside." I try to ignore his words, no matter how true they are, I don't want to hear them. "I'm so sorry… so sorry…" I'm stunned, and aching. I felt as though he were driving a knife into an almost healed wound. It felt as though he were twisting that knife deeper and deeper. Far deeper than it needed to go. I winced.

"Are you saying you're the one he left me for?"

His head snapped up, disbelief and panic in his eyes.

"No, Naruto-"

"And Kisame is the guy I loved?" Something about my words twisted his expression into one of athousand pains.

"No, Kisame isn't the one." He whispered, his hands clenching. I sighed in relief, trying to difuse the situation.

"Good, I've never really felt that much of a connection to him. He actually scares me."

So fast he grasped my hands, the touch both comforting and alarming.

"Naruto, theres no easy way to say this… Especially not now. The only reason I'm doing this is because I believe you are finally moving on with your life."

"Moving on?"

"Becoming happy. Listen, Naruto, please don't get angry or upset. No matter what. Please." He squeezed my hands, making me nod. "Naruto, the man who left you so abruptly… who hurt you so unforgivably… well… he's sitting… your staring at him…"

**End Chapter**


	33. Neji 17

Chapter 33: Neji

I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working. My heart was still throbbing painfully. I felt like I was about to cry, but I held them back as well as I could. I had quickly stuffed the pictures into my back pack as soon as I had heard the voice calling out my name.

The person was distinctly male, and someone I obviously didn't want to talk to right now, though I did enjoy his company from time to time. Narutos father, Minato, ran up to me, pulling me into a hug that literally forced the wind out of me.

"Good to see you again! You're not busy are you? I just saw you here standing all by yourself!" He grinned down at me; I spotted his guards catching up to him.

"No I'm not but-"

"Good. I want you to come with me to my office!" Against my struggles he pulled me to his limo and threw me in. Soon we were heading to the largest building in the city. He laughed at my angry expression. "Don't look so sour Neji. I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Who?" But I immediately regretted his answer.

"The woman in the photo." His grin went down a notch. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"What does?" I choked out, my chest tightening and my brow furrowing.

"Your heart. I see it in your eyes. You love my son, don't you?" I shook my head furiously.

"No I don't! Everyone needs to stop saying that! I don't love him… I don't!" I gasped out, doubling over and squeezing my eyes shut. The pain was unbearable. Did the Fates enjoy toying with me? First Gaara, then Minato, and now I have to see the woman in the photo!

"Denying your feelings will only hurt you more in the end. If you want to be true to everyone, then you first must be true to yourself and admit your feelings instead of running away from them." He reached over and patted me on the shoulder. "I respect you for setting my son straight. I don't have to worry about him being out late, having sex with anyone with nice legs." Things were quiet for a moment, during which I got better control of the pain inside my chest. "He didn't want you to know."

"Who, about what?"

"My son. He didn't want you to know about her. He thought you wouldn't like him anymore, with him becoming a father. But we've come to an anonymous decision. We think it would be best for all three of you if the two of you met. Shinu has become depressed and that isn't good for the baby." I glared at him, not seeing why this will help anything at all. "Don't hold it against Naruto, he didn't know until after the accident." Minato smiled. "Looks like we've arrived."

My chest panged. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to meet the young woman in that picture. I didn't want to be in this limo with his father. I didn't ask to feel this pain in my chest every time Narutos name was said. Every time he smiled. Every time he looked my way.

Even though I denied it at every turn. Every time someone even brought it up the slightest. Even though I didn't want to. Deep down, from the very moment I laid eyes on Naruto at the party, to here and now, sitting with his father. I know that I loved him. I knew that I would do anything from him. I didn't ask to love him. I just didn't want to admit it, I couldn't admit it. If I did it would create so many problems for us, for Hinata. If I did then we wouldn't be able to be together at all.

I wish I'd never met him, but I was glad I knew him.

**End Chapter**


	34. Naruto 17

Chapter 34: Naruto

My vision began to swim, his face becoming distorted and distant. His voice, calling my name, came in and out of focus, like I could hear him one second and couldn't the next.

I yanked my hand away from him. I couldn't breath. My breath was coming in and out in gasps. Sweat rolled down my face, stinging my cuts. My chest, it ached so much. I could practically feel the knife, twisting deeper, trying to reach my heart and stop its frantic beating.

I stumbled back, away from him, the back of my legs knocking into a table. I couldn't see anything anymore; all I could do was hear Itachi follow me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as I felt his fingers brush my shoulder. He halted his advance.

"Naruto?" He called quietly. I fell to the ground.

"Must have been funny huh? Poor pathetic Naruto can't find a spec of love! He's all alone in the world, depending on himself! He's hurting so much he has to go to others beds to get even a little happiness out of life!" I spat in his general direction, clutching my head in my hands. "Helping me with my problems must have really relieved you of your guilty conscience!"

"Naruto it's not like that."

"Not like what? Don't pretend you're only helping me because you're a nice guy! Don't pretend it's not because you want to relieve responsibility of me!" I glared where his voice was coming from.

"I feel bad for what I did. Believe me; I could have done things better."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?! Why disappear like that, only leaving a note of good bye?! I loved you, you bastard! I loved you! And you just threw me away like Thursdays garbage!" I screamed.

"I was stupid back then, couldn't handle things. I was young."

"No, I was young. And when you're my age and you're all of a sudden alone in the world with no one to lean on you do what I did."

"Naruto…"

"No!" I don't want to hear it! The times for apology are over! You should have done that years ago! You should have just told me… instead of leaving me so alone…" I moaned, grabbing my chest, trying to stop the pain from taking over.

"Naruto! Look at me!" He grasped my shoulders.

"No!" I shoved him away. There was a loud crash as he knocked into something. "Get out! I never want to see you again!" Which was ironic because I couldn't see anything in the first place. "Go! Now!" I pointed to where I thought the front door was.

"Naruto…"

"Go now!" I yelled. He did, slamming the door behind him as he went. My whole body throbbed and trembled with pain, my wounds crying out. I could feel that one had reopened; the blood was seeping down my back.

Not too long later the door reopened.

"Are you alright Naruto?" A familiar gravely voice asked.

"Gaara?" He came over to my side and I grasped his arms. "Gaara, you knew?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." He pulled me closer to him. "It took him a lot to tell you that. He would have preferred you happy not knowing." I ignored his statement.

"Gaara?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I can't see you Gaara. Everything's gone all dark. I can't see…"

**End Chapter**


	35. Neji 18

Chapter 35: Neji

I stood in front of an oak wood door, a number outlined in gold, room number 7. A lucky number. My hand was poised to knock but I couldn't find the strength to twitch my wrist. Narutos father was behind me, watching my every move.

"It's going to be okay," he soothed me. I nodded, took a deep breath, steeled myself, and knocked.

"Come in!" Chimed a musical voice from behind the door. I turned the knob and walked in. She sat on the sofa, facing the door. She was very pregnant from what I saw. Seems like she would be giving birth any day now. "Oh, hello Minato! Neji!" She smiled. Even pregnant she was beautiful.

"Good evening Shinu! Sorry for dropping by so late but we wanted you guys to meet."

"No, no! Its fine! I've always wanted to meet the one Naruto held so dear!" Her voice was slow, like flowing water. She didn't seem to be in a huge hurry at all. Her words made my heart skip a few beats.

"It's nice to finally meet you Shinu-san." I bowed.

"You too, but drop the '-san'. It's really irritating, and there's no need to be so formal," She smiled. She patted the cushion beside her. "Please sit down, you too Minato."

"Sorry, hun. But I have business to take care of. I gotta go. Call me when you're ready to go. I'm having your car transported here. I trust you have the keys?" I nodded, he nodded. He then bent over and kissed Shinu on the cheek. "Good night and good bye." He waved and disappeared out the door. Hesitantly I took as seat beside her, not knowing what to say.

"So you know about me?" She finally spoke up.

"Uh… Yeah…"

"And you know about…?" She motioned to her large belly. I nodded, gulping. "I love him you know?" Her smile disappeared. "I've loved him since the moment I met him. There's just something about him that makes it impossible to truly hate him. He just draws people to him."

"There's an exception to that rule I guess…"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a group of girls at school, or just one if you think about it, which hates Naruto with a passion. She hides his things, calls him names, and is just all around rude to him." I shook my head.

"Why?"

"I think it's because she's jealous. He slept with the guy all of them idolize, other than Sasuke Uchiha. A teacher I think. They never exactly explained who. They would have killed him if he'd slept with Sasuke."

"And he's who?"

"A pretty boy with a bad attitude. He's emo if you really think about it." She chuckled.

"Well, I think all of that will settle itself on its own. I'm happy I've gotten a chance to formally meet you. I can see why he likes you so much." She smiled, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Likes me so much?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What's there to like? I'm a selfish prick who only cares about himself, I have a family who practically hates me because I'm my fathers' kid, and I'm just as emo as Sasuke…"

"Those are just your bad qualities. You're an extremely charming individual. Your intelegance is only matched by a few, and you have a sunny side, a happy side, when you're around the people you care about. I'm pretty sure you have a really dashing smile, you're a real lady killer." She winked. I blushed at her compliments. Sadness surrounded her about then. "Neji?" she squeaked.

"Yes?"

"You have to promise me something, you have to!"

"Sure…"

"I don't have a lot of time, and I won't be able to do anything for him. I want you to protect him. Lift him up above the bad influences in his life. Be there for him when no one else will stand by his side." Her words were hurried now, as if something were there that was unpleasant. As if something were hurting her.

"O-Okay!" I agreed. She smiled and grabbed the phone, dialed a number.

"He's ready to go… Okay, sleep well… I will… Bye." She waved to me. "We should keep this meeting to ourselves. I don't want to cause Naruto too much trouble." I nodded and stood. "Your car is at the front gate. Bye!" And I walked out the door. It was a long walk to my car. My phone began to ring.

**End Chapter**


	36. Naruto 18

Chapter 36: Naruto

I breathed heavy as Gaara restitched the wound on my back. It hurt. I didn't want to go back to the hospital, it was too stuffy and clean there. My sightless eyes wandered around the room, trying to get their bearings. I could tell Gaara was getting freaked out. Earlier he'd called someone, I don't know who but he sounded urgent. The door slammed open at that moment.

"Naruto are you alright?!" Neji yelled, rushing over to me. He sounded tired, not physically no but emotionally.

"Neji? Gaara called you?" He slowed down a couple of steps.

"Yes Naruto, I want you to look me in the eyes." I lifted my head and tried in vain to find them. I just couldn't see. "Naruto, that's my chest," he choked out. Something strange happened then. My vision began to get better, slowly, at the edges. Everything was fuzzy and out of focus. Eventually I was able to see, though a haze was around everything.

Neji had bags under his eyes, his hair disheveled. There was an energy about him that made him seem haggard. He was glaring at Gaara.

"Seems like your keeping your word…" he growled.

"What do you mean?" Gaara continued to stitch.

"I've had one thing happen to me right after another as soon as you'd left me alone," he glowered. "You're making pretty good on your promise."

"It's called karma jackass…" Gaara growled back.

"Calm down you guys. I'm okay now…"

"No you're not okay… Your stitches have re opened and you can't see a thing…" Gaara mumbled.

"But I can see." I smiled up at Neji. With a final tug on the stitching on my back, Gaaras work was done.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked as he rebandaged my torso.

"I've gotten by eye sight back, though it's not exactly up to par…" I grinned up at Neji, who was the cause of me getting my eye sight back, I was sure. Gaara finished up and Neji helped me up.

"Good, I'm glad you can see again… It would have sucked if you couldn't see…" Neji mumbled. I glanced down at him just as he glanced at his watch and yawned.

"You okay Neji?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you mind if I stay the night tonight? I'm exaughsted; I don't think I can drive all the way back home. And besides you live pretty close to the school anyways so I can get more sleep." I laughed and nodded. He went outside to call home. Gaara took my arm and squeezed it as soon as Neji was out the door.

"Don't do that again…" He growled.

"Sorry. Blame… Itachi," I flinched. "He hurt me…" I shook my head. "I can't believe this…" He patted me on the shoulder, telling me it would be okay.

"I have to go. Its late and my siblings will get annoying." I nodded and he left. I glanced at my calendar, counted the days until Neji's announcement ceremony. Only a couple of more days left. And a couple of days until I was expected to be a father… Seems I had gotten it wrong earlier. Days not weeks. How time flies.

Neji walked back in, an angry expression gracing his features.

"What's wrong?"

"_He's a fucking bastard!_" He hissed.

"What happened? What did he say?"

"_He told me the only reason he's letting me marry my cousin at all is because my father wanted it! Otherwise I would have been thrown out years ago with the other trash! That bastard! He's the one that wants me to marry his daughter! If I didn't he wouldn't have a proper heir!_" He growled.

"Don't think on it to much Neji, he's just being a prick. I don't think he really means anything by it." He glared at me. "Hey, it's just a thought!"

"So where can I sleep?" An abrupt change in subject.

"I was thinking with me. Unless you fancy the couch," he smirked at me.

"Alright, but I warn you now, I move a lot." I laughed.

"I'm not worried." I threw an arm over his shoulder and leaned heavily on him. "Just don't hit my wounds." Neji rolled his eyes as he struggled to get me to my room. An anxious pounding began in my chest. I really didn't want to see Neji get married or even engaged for that matter. But I would stick it out because Neji trusted me. I sighed.

He flopped me on the bed and I shimmied over to one side. He took his shoes off and climbed in after me. I turned the light out and settled down.

"Hey, Naruto?" His voice floated over to me from the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your mirror?"

"It fell over…"

"Oh…"

"Good night…"

"Night."

**End Chapter**


	37. Neji 19

Chapter 37: Neji

I looked at myself in the mirror and re-adjusted my tie. It felt extremely uncomfortable to be wearing this suit. My uncle wanted me to do something with my hair so it would look manlier. As if he could talk, his hair was longer than mine. I decided to put it in a pony tail at the base of my neck with strips of my hair at the front to cover my ears slightly. I think I looked very dashing. I sighed and stepped out of my room, right to were my uncle was waiting for me.

"An excellent choice of hairstyle makes you look less like a girl," he complimented, which was rare.

"Thank you," I nodded politely. He reached over and I flinched away. He chuckled as if he wasn't about to hit me. He turned me around and began to wipe off imaginary dust and straighten the wrinkles that weren't there.

"Tonights a very important night for the both of us."

"Yes, it is."

"Many important people will be there, along with the media." I nodded. "We must all do our best to remain calm, attentive, and poised." I nodded again. All of a sudden I was pushed into the wall and my head was yanked back. My uncle had a hand fisted in my pony tail and was pulling it down, his other hand in the middle of my back keeping me to the wall. He stared me in the eyes. I couldn't breath.

He had a cold expression on his face as he practically strangled me. He bent down slightly to whisper threatening things into my ear. My vision began to get tiny black spots in them.

"If you mess this up and embarrass me in front of all these people, you'll wish your father never conceived you. You'll wish you'd have died along with him and your mother," he growled. I made a strangled reply and he released me. "I'm glad we understand each other, I'll see you down stairs. You'll most certainly need a few moments to catch your breath." I glared off to the side, breathing hard and coughing, my fists clenched at my sides. I felt tears well up in my eyes. He chuckled and walked away.

I slammed my door shut behind me as I re entered my room. I violently rubbed at my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that were slowly falling down my cheeks. I checked my hair to see if it was messed up, which it was. I took it out of the pony tail and re-styled it.

I was still breathing hard and frustration welled up inside me. On impulse I grabbed my glass bottle of musk and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall, the strong smelling cologne immediately coating the room in its pungent smell.

I dropped to my knees, my hands on my sink counter. I felt so humiliated, as I usually did when he abused me like this. Hot tears still ran down my cheeks, this time I didn't move to dry them.

My door opened and tentative steps sounded behind me. Hinata touched my shoulder and knelt beside me.

"Neji, are you alright?" I didn't answer her. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her slim frame. I never cried so hard in my life.

It wasn't like this was anything new. He'd done stuff like this before, many times. But this time it was different. I cared. I had something to care about. Hinata deserved a better old man than this, a better life. I deserved better than this.

I knew that if I finished this party that I would be bound to Hinata in a way that we didn't want to be. I would be my uncles' slave until he died. I wouldn't be able to love who I wanted, be myself.

Gaaras words echoed through my head. If the feelings I felt toward Naruto were true and pure, if I did love him with all my heart, then I would never get to express it. I would never be able to tell him. For some reason this made me cry harder. After a long while I quieted down.

"Hey Neji, can I ask you something?" I simply nodded, my head now resting in her lap. "Do you love him?"

"Who?" I croaked. I needed water.

"Naruto." My throat clenched up painfully. I remembered Hinata having a crush on him at some point in time. I looked up at her. She wasn't blushing or stuttering, she was completely serious. I felt like hitting myself. "Do you love him?" She repeated.

I dug deep within myself, for her sake and mine. I looked through all of my emotions, all of the moments we've shared, good and bad. The lengths I would go to find him, to be with him, to stay with him.

I sat up and took her hands in mine. "I do," I almost felt like laughing, it sounded like a wedding vow.

To my surprise she smiled in relief, even sighed. I blinked at her.

"You're finally able to admit it." Was all she said for a while.

"But don't you…?" I trailed off.

"In a way I do still care about him, but… I've gotten over my crush. I've known for a while that you two have had the hots for each other." The phrase, so confident and happy, sounded strange coming from the quiet girl. "I'm in love too, if it makes you feel better." She grinned, finally blushing crimson.

"Who?"

"Her name is TenTen." She giggled. My jaw dropped. "You know her. She's been trying to hook you up with someone for a really long time." She giggled again.

"H-How?"

"I picked up your phone one day a couple of months ago and pretended to be you. I think she knew, but that's okay. I was curious as to where you go almost every night so I went and…" She blushed even redder, and began to touch her pointer fingers together, looking off to the side. I guess I would get what happened next.

"You didn't?!" I gasped.

"It was my first time… and… well…"

"I don't want to hear that. But you really love her? Truly?" She nodded. "Is she coming?" Again, she nodded. I smiled at her affectionately and kissed her on the cheek. She took my hand a squeezed it. Sadness entered her eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know… but we can't go through with this if we feel this way." I shook my head. My uncles' threat came to mind and fear entered me.

"Neji… If he ever does anything to you I'll… I'll…" She began to cry.

"I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you…" I wiped a tear off her face as she began to smile. "But let's get out of here!" I coughed. We went out into the hall, the smell following us. Hinata sniffed my shirt and began to laugh. I did the same. The smell had saturated itself into my clothes. I smelled really strong, head ache strong.

"Come with me." She giggled and pulled me to her room. She smelled just the same as me, I bet she realized that. Once we were in there she pulled me to her closet and opened it.

She went rummaging inside and came out with a suit identical to mine, only darker. She handed it to me and went back in. She came back out with a beautiful white dress. It came down to her feet and billowed out in the wind. It had spaghetti straps with little diamonds and pearls sewn into them. She smiled and dragged me into her bathroom.

"To dim down the smell you have to wash some of it off. I'm not saying take a shower but here," She handed me a damp rag. She had an identical one in hand and began to strip. Once she was down to her underwear she began to rub her skin. I got the general idea and copied her.

The funny thing was that we weren't trying to get into each others pants, but trying to impress the ones we love.

We re-dressed and Hinata re-did my hair, it just looked better when she did it. In return I helped with her hair, earrings and shoes. I think we looked good. Arm in arm, with smiles on our faces, we made our way down to the party, the guests already arriving through the door. Hanabi, my youngest cousin, was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

She smiled cutely up at me, taking my hand. I smiled back. She had on an adorable red dress, with plenty of white lace. "Neji, your happy tonight." I nodded. "But that happiness is tainted by fear and pain." She observed. It was scary how she could just tell things like that, and she was only 8. I hugged her and told her she looked adorable. She blushed in surprise, hugging me back. It wasn't that often that we could show any affection for her.

We went over to were my uncle was greeting guests. I stood next to him, keeping him away from the other two. The mayor showed up with Naruto at his side, they both smiled warmly at me. The last few people on the list showed up, which happened to be the Uchiha brothers, Kisame, Shikimaru and his family, and others whose names I cant pronounce.

My uncle disappeared into the crowed and I lead my cousins over to Naruto and his father.

"Neji my boy! How are you? You look handsome in that suit!" Minato complimented. "Who are these lovely ladies?" Naruto was blushing, most likely out of embarrassment.

"My cousins Hinata, and Hanabi." He picked up the 8 year old and swung her around. She laughed delightedly.

"She's a beauty. Hanabi, you will break many a heart in the future." He tapped her on the nose when he's set her down. She smiled.

"Neji, you look good." Naruto spoke up. I felt a nudge as Hinata pushed me towards him. She took Minatos arm and Hanabis hand and led them over to the food. I blushed and Naruto laughed nervously. Naruto had a black suit on as well, the exact one I had only bigger. I pulled him off to the side.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well." I blushed again, his face turning redder.

"Thank you…" He scratched the side of his head and looked off to the side. We stood in silence for awhile. "Neji. Um… Can I tell you… something?" He squeaked.

"Sure." He stammered and stuttered for awhile before taking a deep breath and staring me in the eye.

"Neji, I know this is a big day for you and all but I just can't keep it to myself anymore. I know it's sudden and quick, but its how I truly feel. Something I felt when I first laid my eyes on you. Neji… I love you, with all my heart. I'm not expecting an answer from you so you don't have to feel obligated or anything. But…" He trailed off. I was too shocked to really say anything right away. I wasn't expecting this so soon after I'd just come to terms with my own feelings. I couldn't find my voice right away. The awkward atmosphere continued until I finally opened my mouth.

"Naruto… I…"

"Excuse me Neji-sama. Hizashi-dono requires your presence by the stair case. He wants you there immediately." The scared looking servant interrupted.

**End Chapter**


	38. Naruto 19

Chapter 38: Naruto

I walked into the doors and immediately spotted Neji, who was standing right in the door with his uncle and cousins, greeting guests. At least now we knew where he got it from. He looked absolutely amazing in his all black suit, so black it matched his hair, which just so happened to be tied back in a pony tail. My heart rate began to quicken as we approached. I smiled at him as I went passed; spotting a cute little girl he was holding hands with.

I had quit my job so I could be more respectable in his eyes. I went so far as to agree with my fathers training to take over his company. I would start as soon as I was capable of walking a mile without the help of anyone.

My father had us talking to some mayor from another city, and then introduced me to an old friend of his. I got increasingly irritated as so many people knew who I was, but I'd never heard of them before. I went along with it though, because my father was so proud of me. The thing that annoyed me the most was that my phone kept going off. I told people I wasn't going to be able to answer it for the entire evening. I turned it off and put it back in my pocket, not even bothering to check who had called.

I started to blush when I spotted Neji in the crowed, leading his cousins over to where we were. He had a bewildered expression on his face, and then a smile broke out when he saw us. It must have been subconscious because he began to blush when he realized he's smiled. My father engaged him in a small bout of conversation; I didn't hear most of it. I did find out that the little girls name was Hanabi, but that was the only thing I heard.

"Neji, you look good," I blushed. Neji was nudged forward by Hinata, who then began to take my father and Hanabi somewhere else. Soon Nejis' face was as red as mine. I laughed nervously. He led me over to a secluded spot, somewhere we wouldn't be over heard.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well," before he'd said the compliment we'd stopped blushing, but as soon as the words left his mouth our faces went red as beets.

"Thank you…" I mumbled and scratched the side of my head. The plant over to the side seemed pretty safe to look at. Things were quiet as we fidgeted nervously.

Last night I had fought with myself on weather I should tell him my true feelings or not. I just couldn't keep it in with him getting engaged and all. It just hurt too much. Everyone knew I loved him but him, even Hinata knew!

This was the only chance I was going to get.

"Neji… um… Can I tell… you something?"

"Sure." He said it so casually, like anything I said couldn't hurt him. His confidence left me floundering for words. I stammered and stuttered, trying to tell myself to quit being a little bitch and get it over with! I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Neji, I know this is a big day for you and all but I just can't keep it to myself anymore. I know it's sudden and quick, but its how I truly feel. Something I felt when I first laid my eyes on you. Neji… I love you, with all my heart. I'm not expecting an answer from you so you don't have to feel obligated or anything. But…" I trailed off due to his shocked expression. An awkward silence ensued. Something fitted across his face but I couldn't really identify the feeling, it went by to quickly. It was replaced with determination and confidence. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Naruto… I…"

"Excuse me Neji-sama. Hizashi-dono requires your presence by the stair case. He wants you there immediately," someone intervened. Neji sighed, whatever he was about to say died on his lips. He bowed to me with furrowed brows.

"I'm really sorry, I'll be back if I can," he promised and ran off with the servant. Not long after hidden speakers boomed with Hizashi Hyuugas voice.

"Welcome to the Hyuuga mansion, all of you who have so graciously attended. We all know why we're here, but I still need to announce it officially to the press! But first-" He began to say something but someone tugged on my shoulder. I turned to find my father standing there with an unpleasant expression on his face.

"It's the hospital." He informed me. "Shinu's in labor." I blinked in confusion until realization hit my like a garbage truck of bricks going 200 miles on a high way. My baby was being born.

"-My daughter Hinata has been engaged to Neji, this fine boy here-"

I felt claustrophobia creeping up my body, like an abortion with home sickness. The walls were closing in. There were too many people around me. I had to get out. I HAD TO GET OUT!


End file.
